Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Terran Wars
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: Humans from another galaxy! The United Terran Federation of Systems had sent colonists to colonize the unknown regions of the Andromeda Galaxy, but an SOS signal made TACDF, the Terran-Andromeda Colonial Defense Force, send a rescue fleet to save them. What happens next is a series of events that changes the destiny of not one but two galaxies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, BlackHawk571X here. And this story is an idea that plagued me for some time and I want to see if this idea takes off. Hope you all enjoy but first a little prologue to start this journey.**

 **Year 2098 - 30 years after the First Terran Galactic War.**

 **Unknown regions, Galactic Republic/ Andromeda Galaxy**

In the outer arm of the Andromeda Galaxy, on a space vessel known as The Voyage Tempest, a patrol craft, radio operators listen in the vast emptiness of space of yet another boring patrol shift for the Terran-Andromeda Colonial Defence Force. Radio operator Heins Taiko along with his friend Billy Volsto is in their fourth hour in their 8 hour patrol. Hein's is a 5'6 man with blue eyes and black hair. Heins is German-Japanese born from the Mars Colonial Habitation Hub who had gotten lucky to be the first of many to colonize the Andromeda Galaxy's Outer Arm closest to the Milky Way galaxy. His friend Billy Volsto, a 5'5 Italian-Spanish man with brown eyes and blonde hair from the Venus Colonial Habitation Hub, who also got lucky to join, became friends with Hein's during the journey to Andromeda's colony settlement and got jobs as radio operators for TACDF. In that journey, Heins and Billy had the honor to be present to a live speech by the Leaders of Humanity and Colonial Governors of the United Terran Federation of Systems or The Terran Federation for short. In that speech, they bore witness to humanity's greatest group of leaders, The Risen, as they gave them and the 40000 colonists-to-be for the Terran-Andromeda Colony System, a speech about the expanding reach of humanity, to be the shining light of good and justice. Ever since Earth become a part of the rest of the community known as the Milky Way Galaxy, Human's had been under a second-class race until 30 years ago when the Terran Federation defeated the strongest empire in the galaxy, The Imperial government of Kriego or The Kriegon Empire. Since that war, human's had been treated better and the Terran Federation had been considered a superpower in the galaxy. And now, to avoid border conflicts after obtaining numerous territories from the Kriergon Empire as payment for the war, the Terran Federation plan to expand to the closest galaxy to their own, the Andromeda Galaxy. After letting this information known to their neighbors, the Kriegon Empire and The Galactic Federation of Light, the Terran's started to colonise the closest arm of Andromeda, which had a few terran planets. At the start of their journey, they helped the Terran colonists and military in bringing a tether station from the Jovian shipyard near Jupiter, along with 4000 warships to not only guard and escort the station but also to join the other warships already in Andromeda to form TACDF. But now, after 5 years in Andromeda they're starting to regret being radio men for they now sat in silence and listen to...nothing.

"Damn man, I wish we didn't have this shift. I rather be a colonial marine than being stuck to this job." Heins said

"Well, it was the only jobs that got us here in the first place, and the pay is great so I wouldn't complain about it too much" Billy said.

"Yeah, but for the last 4 months, it has been nothing but silence since the homeland stop sending colonists here. And besides the usual cargo transfers, nothing else happens."

"Your friend is right Mr. Taiko, I wouldn't complain about it too much if we were you" Both of the radio men turned to see their commanding officer, Captain Raka Deran from the Jovian Moon Titan Habitation Hub.

"Well, with all due respect sir, we had this sector for a year now, and nothing except cargo or military ships pass by. I swear, there is nothing out here. Why are we scanning for signals other than ours?" Heins said, making his captain sigh.

"I know your frustions, I want us to be posted near at Andromina, but we were forced here due a weak signal that came from this direction, so until our superiors said otherwise, we are struck here Sgt Heins. Don't worry though, just a few more months and hope we can get posted in a better sector" The captain said, making the bored radioman less happy about the situation.

"Well, no disrespect to the superiors or anything but they should've sent scout ships to that direction so we didn't have to have to sit here listening for noise when clearly there's nothing out there! " Heins said a little Loudly before hitting his console lightly with his hand, pressing a certain button. Before the captain had anything to time to discipline the sergeant for insubordination, the very key on the console start to making electronic magic as that key was meant to be used to open up radio frequencies from strongest to weakest to be heard by both radio men. And as they were more farther from radio traffic of TACDF than they need to be and got no signal at all...

Beep

Except one.

Beep

One signal.

Beep

That changed everything.

Beep

As they sat and listened to the SOS signal ringing out in the open, both Heins and Billy looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces, soon turned to their captain to see his eyes widen and his mouth open agaped. They sat there staring at each other for a few moments until they remembered one thing at that moment. Their job.

Within a second, Heins and Billy put on their head set and begin scrambling to pinpoint the source of the signal while Captain Deran began to call TACDF HQ at Andromina, the colony's capital planet, but only got static. Leaving him no choice but call nearby forces, meanwhile Billy found the source of the sos and listened.

"/ _Mayday ma~STATIC~, this is the ~STATIC~ of Naboo! We hit ~STATIC~stroide durin~STATIC~ ace jump! We are ~STATIC~ unknown region ~STATIC~ith dead engine! Please ~STATIC~ anyone hel~STATIC~ over! ~STATIC~_ /". And with that, Billy acted.

"Unidentified vessel, this is the UTFS Voyage Tempest. We received your sos and are immediately sending an relief team to your position over" .

"/ _Oh thank the ~STATIC~ I thought we was doomed to ~STATIC~ here. Thank you Voyage Tempest, may the force be with y~STATICSTATIC~_ /". The radio cut before the captain spoke up.

"Alright men listen up, TACDF couldn't be reached due to how far we patrolled out here, so I had to call nearby ships to help. Billy, did you get the location of that sos?" Deran asked. The answer he got was from Heins.

"No sir he hasn't. While he's the one pinpoint the source of the frequency of the sos, I'm the one that pinpoints it's location. They're about 1.7 Juips from here near a gas giant sir." Heins said, getting a nod from their captain.

"Very well Heins, you and Billy continue to lookout for more signals while we get close to radio traffic to raise the horn on TACDF HQ at Andromina to let them know we found something at last. And Heins, when this is all over, I will discipline you for that little fit you had. You are may be a radio man as of now, but through and through you are a Terran Federation officer. The Fuhrer of the federation expects the highest examples of excellent service and military discipline while here in the Andromina system. If you truly can not the work here, I can send you back to Mars to your job as a potato farmer. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant Heins?" Captain Deran said sternly, getting Heins to gulp dry spit.

"Transparency crystal sir" Heins said. Getting a nod from the captain.

"Good, keep listening in the frequencies while we head for Terran radio traffic to report this. Just because you found one signal, doesn't mean you won't find another one. Keep listening and keep up the good work." Deran said, walking away. Sighing as he had his head down, his friend however grinned at his misfortune.

"So there's nothing out there huh?" Billy asked, teasing his friend. Heins then glared at his friend.

"Shut up Billy." Heins said, making Billy laugh as they worked to find other signals. But one thing is undisputed now. There is something out there, and it was not Terran.

 **At the Rajun Prime ring station**

 **Rujan Prime**

Five warships set out to head to the sos signal. One carrier that looked like the old world war Independence aircraft carrier, two cruisers that looked like the Japanese cruiser Myoko, and two destroyers that looked like the Arleigh Burke class destroyers. All the ships styled as the warships of world war 2 are in a temporary rescue fleet to save whoever sent the sos.

"Rajun Prime, this is the UTFS Saratoga, with the cruisers Mizuko and Hijima and destroyers Barnes and Drake. We are heading to a gas giant where the Tempest Voyage patrol craft believes that an sos is being played out there, so the temporary fleet is now attempting a rescue operation. Be advice, the signal is believed to not be Terran or any known MW galactic frequencies. So the signal is alien and " The captain stops to sigh, feeling troubled by the event "this may be grounds for a first contact scenario. I repeat, we may have a first contact scenario." The captain said, while looking at the crew on the bridge, who was looking shocked at the revaluation.

"/ _Copy that Saratoga, this rescue operation is on grounds for a first contact scenario. You have permission to commence rescue op. Good luck Saratoga, Rajun Prime out._ /" The commander of the ring station of Rajun Prime replied.

"Roger that, Saratoga out." The captain said, before hanging up and signing to himself.

"Captain Bekil?" The radioman beside him asked.

"Yes corporal Richards?" The captain said.

"Are we really gonna find aliens out there?" The corporal ask. The reason being is that after the war with the Kriegons, the term alien was being used as 'unmet life forms', meaning that any intelligent life not met by the Terrans, the word alien is used in appropriate manner. After meeting them, the word is not appropriate for they would use their races name instead.

"Perhaps corporal. Let's just hope it didn't cause an galactic conflict all too soon." The captain said as he walked to his chair, and then sighed.

"All ships, prepare for Juip jump!" The captain yelled out, get the crew to snap into action.

"Locking coordinates for Juip jump!" One of the crew yelled.

"Kiber Flux Engine activated!" another yelled out.

"All external equipment and weapons locked in place for jump!" One more yelled out.

"Kiber Flux influencers locking!" Another yelled.

"Coordinates locked for jump! The fleet is ready to jump sir" The first one said.

"Good work men, lets jump!" The captain said.

The ships engines suddenly cut out as a clock of visible blue and white energy surround the bows before making its way to the sterns. As the energy reached the end, the fleet disappeared in a flash of light as trails of white was left in their place as that too disappeared.

 **Gas Giant near the borders of the Terran Andromeda Colony.**

 **2098**

Near a green-yellow like gas giant planet twice the size of jupiter and triple the moons drifted a lone spacecraft. A starship that look like a flying wing aircraft rather than the usual spacecraft made throughout the galaxy, with it's passengers that once lost hope before someone responded to their sos. They now wait for the relief team to rescue them. As they wait, one of the passengers was recalling how they ended up like this, for she could not believe the event had befallen her and her royal guards. The young woman, who is named the queen of the planet called Naboo, is in her 4th year of her rule where she was coming back from her trip to Coruscant, the capitol planet of the galaxy wide union called The Galactic Republic, when her ship was attacked by pirates. They would have been captured if not for the hyperdrive malfunctioning to jump to hyperspace to a unknown region of the galaxy. The queen would have continue her thought when suddenly one of the pilots yelled out.

"Your majesty, we got incoming!" The pilot yelled out.

"Is it the relief team?" The queen asked

"I..I don't know. The signature is... not hyper space but some sort of energy flux." The pilot said.

"Energy Flux? Who uses energy flux?" The queen asked with interest. However, before any oral answer was given, a visal one was given by the arrive the fleet before them. The ships exited with blue and white rings expelling from them one by one from left to right as the middle ship came last to dwarf the Nabooian ship before them. The crew was shockingly mesmerized by the strange looking vessels as the radio sparked to life.

/ _To all and any ships in the area, This is the UTFS Saratoga of the Terran-Andromeda Colonial Defence Force. We have received an sos signal coming this region and have come to rescue anyone in dire need of relief. If anyone is out there, please respond._ / The message as the request to respond shook out the awe of the pilot, as everyone else looked at awe as well, before responding.

/UTFS Saratoga, this is the Naboo ship Mooncaster, we have received your message and are waiting for relief./ The pilot said.

/ _Ah thank god, I was beginning to worry about any language barriers we may have had. Very well Mooncaster, send us your coordinates and we'll begin the rescue operation._ / The Saratoga replied.

/Actually Saratoga, you're over us right now./ The pilot said.

/ _Ah, sorry about that. Our ships tend to by very precise with their influx drops. Very well, we'll position ourselves over your to perform a LEE, a Life Elevator Evacuation. Basically what it is is that we send a pressurized tube to attach to the hull to cut a hole in your ship and send marines to receive you. Please stand by._ / The Saratoga said as it position itself above the ship to perform lee. The ship stops as a collapsible metal tube descends to their ship. The tube stop just on the hull as eight two foot legs lach on the ship and the heavy duty suction cups suck on the ship to keep it from moving. Inside the tube, a device is lowered with marines on top to cut a hole in the ship as eight plasma torches were being primed for cutting. As the device rested on the hull, suction cup lach on as the torches swoop down from the sides of the device and begin heating the area to cut through. 30 seconds later the plasma cutters burned through the hull and the device turned slowly to one side to make a 360 degree cut but it only went 45 degrees as there were eight cutters. Soon the cut was made and a small pocket of air escape into the ship meaning that their air supply was low, and descended down into the ship with a piece of the hull intact. Soon it stopped on the floor as the marines disembark to see the survivors...only to stop in shock as expecting to see a new alien species only to see humans instead. After getting over their shock, they begin asking questions.

"How many of you are there?" The lead marine asked

"Theres about 40 of us, more than half are wounded and need immediate medical attention." One of the crew said, to which the marine nodded and put a finger to his helmet.

/"Captain, we made contact with the survivors. We count forty and more than half need medical attention immediately." The marine said.

/ _"Understood marine, get the wounded onboard first and then the rest will come on. Is this First Contact?"_ / The captain said, getting looks of shock from the Nabooian crew as the marines took a few seconds to reply.

"Yes sir..this is first contact scenario. I repeat..we have made contact with our galactic neighbors...and they're human." The marine said waiting for a reply. On the bridge, all the crew look at their captain with absolute shock on their faces as the captain look on with wide eyes and jaw drop. If what the marine said was true, then it will rewrite the history books of not just the history of humanity but also the history of life itself. He had to wait before returning to Andromina to have those answers, but right then and there he need to save the people that needed to be rescued.

/ _"Very well marine, get those people on board and hurry. Their transmission is heard on all frequencies. Whoever is responsible for this is still out there."_ / The captain said as his marine got a move on, preparing for a battle he knew was to come.

 **20 minutes later**

After loading the last wounded survivor in a vertical hospital bed in the very tube that was locked into the ship, the last of the crew began to be repeal up into the Saratoga while the queen waited to be lifted up onto the ship. Before waiting behind 5 other people an alarm suddenly blard to life, the pirates have found them. On the bridge the captain saw 15 ships suddenly appeared, to which he saw didn't much of a threat compared to the ships in his fleet. But his train of thought was halted when one of the crew reported that the lead ship was requested to speak with him. The captain gave permission believing that this will not end well and tell the crew to prepare for battle. Lucky for both of them, the terran ships had a holographic screen, to which a person appeared to reveal a whole other species that looks human but neglected care as their skin looked brown and had other non-human characteristics.

/ _"Ah, hello there, my name is Keira Ohnaka, the honorable piratess, and I request that you return the people you are saving to us."_ / The pirate called Keira had requested that the people that they are saving tells him she was hired to capture them. The captain was not alone as the high ranking officer of this mission as he is joined by the Admiral of the Terran-Andromina Colonial Defence Force.

"Evening pirate, I am Admiral Jonathan Sovenroyi of the UTFS Saratoga, proud carrier of the Terran-Andromeda Colonial Defence Force, TACDF for short. And as for your honorable offer, allow me to give you a counter offer. Turn your ships around now and jump back to whatever scum infested parasitic shit hole you and your men crawled out from or I will make sure you meet your maker swiftly here and now." The captain said with a voice dripping with much venom as possible. Some pirates looked very discouraged at the very threat the captain said. But Kiera looked indifferent at the threat made as she replied.

/" _Well, that was very rude of you mister Sovenroyi. But seeing as I have never heard of this TACDF before, you must be new to this business. And you may have never met a pirate like me before so.._ /" Keria said before being interrupted by the Admiral.

"Forgive my interruption, but I am not new business as you called it. For I have served my federation, the United Terran Federation of Systems for over 50 years now and had my share of dealing and executing scum like you. And as for meeting a pirate, the last one I've met begged for his life as we torched his entire planet with him and a million of his followers when he decided to test us and killed a 1000 of our people who was beginning a new life of being colonists." Jonathan said, getting looks of shock of not only the pirates but also the rescued crew as their conversation was broadcasted throughout the fleet.

"Now I ask you, one more time. Run...or die." Johnathan said. The looks of fear was evident on their faces but Keira sighed.

/" _Haaaa... well then, looks like we have to get our hands dirty then. You're lucky I don't have all my men to crush you and your puny fleet."_ / Kieia said.

"Trust me when I say this pirate, you're gonna wished you did." Jonathan said as he disconnected the call. Moments later the pirates begin attacking the fleet, which showed no sign of damage. Jonathan then stood up and walked to a console to slam his hand on a button to address the fleet.

"Crush them!" Jonathan said with venom is his voice as the fleet began to fire back, this time with results as rail-cannons, airless turrets, and a shit-ton of anti-space batteries cut through there numbers until only 3 ships remained as once again was being hailed by Keira. Ordering his fleet to cease fire to receive the call. The holographic screen showed Keira, who was a little nervous and had fear in her eyes, a look which done to humble to pirate for her argence.

/" _Hey mister Sovenroyi, forgive my attitude from earlier, it seems we had a misunderstanding so we will be leaving now. Good day sir!"_ / Keira said before cutting out, only to see the remaining pirate ships turning around to jump to hyperspace. Satisfied by how the pirate understood aggressive negotiations, he ordered his fleet to jump to Andromina to begin the first step towards meeting the rest of the galaxy.

Because Jonathan knew that after this day, nothing will ever be the same again.

 **Alright, that was Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Terran Wars. Hope you guys enjoy it and ask for more. And by the way, I'm fixing the story a bit since some of the info I used is wrong and needed to be correct. Expect the story to be better than it was before! :D**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Blackhawk571X here. First off, thank you guests, prjones339 and EnderGhost1225 for the reviews, you guys are awesome.**

 **Prjones339: I shall give you more my friend. (Gives you bigger bowl) And I'm not sure if it's best one you've seen, for they're is others that maybe better then mine, but thank you nonetheless! :D**

 **EnderGhost1225: Hold on to that vibe my friend, for it will be explained in the late future. So please be patient**

 **And now I bring you the next chapter of the Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Terran Wars.**

 **2098 - 30 years after the First Terran Galactic War**

 **Terran-Andromeda Colony / Andromeda Galaxy**

 **3 days after First Contact**

After the rescue operation was successful, the queen was treated to a sight no other being in the galaxy has seen, the Terran Andromeda Colony capital world of Andromina. The 17 years since being in the Andromeda galaxy had shown progress like none before, as the once human-less blue-green space oasis had become a bustling center of Terran progress and cultural wonder as the capital of Andromina, Andromesa was built in the waterfall area, in the plunge pool that rivaled the falls of Brazil on Earth. The queen looked at the outskirts of Andromesa as the walls that surround the city also act as dams to prevent the water lanes inside the city from getting higher than they should be. The old ways of waterlanes was preserved as the main attraction that was in Venice on Earth. The queen remembered the boat ride she was given during the tour of the city while they made negotiations between Naboo and The Terran Federation, and she was astonished by the architecture of the buildings and the floral of the city as if dedicated to have a balance of the natural world and human civilization, even her capitol or any other city on Naboo paled in comparison to this large but beautiful and majestic city. Her thoughts of her adventures around the city was halted by the sound of doors opening to reveal a squad of men that was ordered to protect the queen at all times to prevent another 'Keira' situation from happening again. The men parted ways to make way for a 6'4 white male with long black hair tied into a ponytail with red and orange highlights, wearing a white business suit with a cloak of red and a symbol on it. The symbol is a red hawk with its wings pointed upward diagonally, with a red white and blue shield on it. On the top part of the shield is a blue field with five stars, each symbolizing the great leaders of humanity, while he rest of the shield were striped in a number of eight, each representing the merits of humanity, Will, Hope, Balance, Strength, Wisdom, Zen, Love and Clarity. Above the hawk's head is a blue and white field of circles and curved lines, the most seen is ten white circles with a white curved line dividing the filled in while circles from the not filled in circles with curved lines to represent a planetary system. The queen was fascinated by the strange hawk and shield symbol when she saw it and was told the symbol had originated in 2019 when the rebels of America rose up to abolish the new despote government to form a new form of government years after. The hawk and shield symbol had changed little before coming to Andromeda, the only change is the gold shining star were the sol system symbol now lies after the formation of The United Terran Federation of Systems when Earth was no longer a member of The Galactic Federation of Light. Her thoughts once again was pushed back into mind when the man from the Saturn Rings Habitation Hub spoke to her.

"Your Majesty of Naboo, the leaders of the federation is ready for you." The man said with a smile and eyes that held a great happiness to it, despite his eyes is always closed. She had to smile too at the genuine smile on the man's face, because who wouldn't be excited to hear not only from the leaders of Humanity of the Terran Federation but also broker a deal to bring the two together in the first of many friendships between the two galaxies.

"Thank you Representive Jovul Steiner. Let us be off" The queen said with a light bow, which was returned by the man as bow at the waist chest length with a clawed hand, the fingers separated except the middle and ring finger was together, at his heart. The man then lead the queen though a hallway to an open balcony that was bigger than normal when a large vtol jetcraft that look like an nearly wingless designed transport with four vtol jets on the sides. The queen then was treated to four triangle winged fighters that looked that they were designed for speed as they circle around the area where the transport was. After getting on, the queen felt a jolt before the craft rose up to a higher level before the vtol leveled out and took off speeding with the fighters following behind with two at the front and two at the back. They knew the fighter escort was unnecessary but one can't be too careful know that the queen was once hunted by pirates, one would think that they were hired to capture her by someone in either in the nabooian monarchy or the galactic senate.

The queen then sees a large towering structure that extends all the way out of the planets atmosphere and connecting the rather giant space station and shipyard to the planet's surface. The tether station had a pulley system for smaller craft than the spaceships able to reach orbit, since the designs of the spacecraft meant for transportation only uses the either rocket boosters ingrained in the ships engines for space travel that is used to propel them out of the planets atmosphere. The larger ships from destroyers to carriers uses the boosters as the only way to escape the atmosphere, while smaller craft except fighters, interceptors and bombers have to use the tethers to escape the atmosphere to preserve fuel for quick planetary cargo runs. Once the transport reach the tether cable, it hovered below it to hook the cable inside the nose as it opens up. The fighters hover around the transport as the pilots cut down the power to the jets in preparation to be pulled up to the station until the transport was vertical as the engines was cut off. After securing the nose hook to the tether, a device on the tether waited for the nose to close around it before three 5 foot arms with suction cups on it clamp on the nose to act as a fail safe incase the nose hook fails. The tether lurched upwards violently at first before stopping, only to feel moments later the craft begins to ascend slowly at first but gained speed gradually that was close to mach 33. The queen saw out the window to see them quickly leaving the planet before setting her sights on the fighter escorts to see their boosters on to catch up to the craft. Then the pilots pushed some buttons to release the tether seeing that they achieved escape velocity to restart the engines but instead of jet fuel it used liquid either to use for space flight. The queen then sees the fighters boosters stop firing in favor for their engines to fire with the same fuel as the transport. The five spacecraft moved together up near the tether stations tower to be ready to halt when they reach the station to dock.

The tether space station is a giant circle structure with a large glass hub in the middle connected by eight large tubes to keep it connected, while on the outside of the circle had dozens of these tube structures connect small hubs where cargo and warships docked at. In the queen's mind, the cargo ships not looked that interesting, considering that the ships looked like giant cigars with finned wings and a bridge tower to keep the design practical. But the warships, like the architecture on Andromina, were very different from one another as some of the class battleships look like the warships of old while others looked like they were made for space warfare as most of them were bulky masses or cigar shaped with wings on them. But one of these ships is what got her attention the most due to its size. The ship she sees is what the Terrans have called a Gas Giant Jupiter Class Dreadnought. The battleships surrounding the dreadnought are dwarfed by the gas giant ship, as the dreadnought was 4,829 meters long (14,487 feet), where the battleships were 1,249 meters long. The Gas Giant Jupiter Class Dreadnought had an impressive armament of 24 45 inch and 150 16 inch guns in triple mount airless turrets, a turret that can only fire the guns with an oxidizer mixed gunpowder in the shell casing. Alongside the airless turrets were 450 rail-cannons in duo mount turrets and 1643 anti-spacecraft guns in double, triple, quadruple and sextuple mount turrets of different sizes. The dreadnought and the 14 battleships from her perspective were moving away from the station to met up with 20 cruisers, 30 destroyers and 10 carriers, to form up a fleet to protect a fleet of 100 cargo ships heading for the milky way to deliver exotic food, materials and supplies only grown and made in the Terran-Andromeda Colony. When they met up, they moved togethers towards a ring big enough to fit moons in it. After moving before the ring, a blue and white energy surrounded the bows of the ships as it covered the outside area of the ships before meeting at the sterns. While that was happening before hand, a ball of blue and white energy with grey sparks surrounding it shot out from the bottom of the ring towards the middle when it exploded outwards for a moments before it collapses to create a portal that the ring would support it. As the portal stabilized, the energy surrounding the ships ended at the sterns before one by one, the ships disappear in flashes of white that left streaks of white that disappeared as soon as they appeared. The queen's was distracted as the portal suddenly collapsed to flash a light of white as the ball of energy shot out towards the milky way galaxy, to hear an announcement from the pilot.

"All passengers remain seated as we dock into the station airlock. Thank you for flying Adromesa Airlines." The pilot said as he moves his transport to position the door to an airlock at the side of a long tube for large later the transport locks onto the airlock, and the queen, her advisers, royal guard, the representative, and the terran soldiers unstrap their belts to head to the door. As they meet the door, it opens to reveal more guards of the station as the soldiers escort the group through the halls of the station into a very large hall where 3 tables of numerous military leaders, representatives, and colonial governors are seated. As she near her designated table and chair, they noticed her and rose from their chairs to bow their heads in grace to the queen, to which she returned. She took her seat as they go back to their conversation, which was the progress of the colony as a whole which apparently doing better than the other colonial territories of the Terran Federation, others was talking how to better defend the colony from any attacks knowing that Hondo's escape will bring flak on them.. But all talks were halted as beep brought their attention near the head table with 9 empty seats with overhead holoprojectors as a holoprojector in the middle of the the table suddenly flash into existence. The projection is a man who looked like an 18th century american politician with a white wig and blue dress cloths addressed the people in the room.

"The leaders of the United Terran Federation of Systems and the Terran Colonial Grand Governors of the Milky Way Galaxy are ready to converse to you." The man said with such a polite voice and manner that surprised the queen due to how the manners of some of the citizens and military personal she had meet with less polite venue.

"Thank you George, let us begin." The governor of Andromina said. The governor is a near heavy but joyful man from the German Colonial hub on Alpha Centauri. The hologram then bows his head before fading out, only to come back with nine other members in their seats. They are the leaders of humanity and governors of the Terran Federation. To the front seats where the governors of Mars, Venus, Alpha Centauri and Darwin 4. And to the back at the right seat was an African man with tribal tattoos on his left face with a black panther skin cape on his shoulders as well as a tooth necklace with a carved elephant tusk in the middle. To his left was a eastern european woman with a white fur coat with a wolf skin cape as well as a white fur cap with a wolf paw symbol to hide her long blonde hair. To the opposite side across the african man was a bald asian man with a heavily orange monk outfit with yellow and red flame highlights around his clothes and a yin yang dragon necklace. To his right was an english noble with a long top hat and black suit with a purple shoulder cape and a cane with a lion's head on it. At the head of the table was a brown haired american man with hazel eyes, small bangs and a small tail at the back of his head. He was wearing a black, white and blue robe with a red shoulder cape that had the Terran Federation symbol in a blue and white field circle. In addition to their outfits, they had their weapons with them, the african man had a large battle sledgehammer, the woman had large battle sickles with a chain attached to the both of them, the asian man had twin gauntlets on his forearms that hid large hidden blades, the english noble had his cane which was a sword cane and finally the american had a large gauntlet on his right forearm which hid a large short blade and two magnum cannons. These people wait for a while before the middle one spoke.

"I thank you for your patience your highness. I am Alivon Von Vulken, lord and Fuhrer of The United Terran Federation of Systems, or The Terran Federation for short.. Those on my left are Lord Edmund Garrick and Lord Zaodin Jingzha, and those to my left is Lordess Natalya Shivuka and Lord Zula Shakazala. Together we are the Leaders of Humanity, or the Fuhrer's of Terra if you will. The four beside us are the current grand governors of planets under our rule, Governor Kal-Vil Kotch of Mars, Governor Velma Viel of Venus, Governor Jusca Griods of Alpha Centauri and Governor John Jruvin of Darwin 4. All together we are the head of all under our federation and now, thanks to the encounter 4 days ago, we now stand before you in hopes of bridging our two galaxies together in names of friendship, harmony and peace. I shall hope for a very good session with you your highness of Naboo." The man named Alivon said bowing his head in respect, prompting the others to bow their heads as well. The queen was surprised to hear how many leaders there were in this 'Terran Federation' but from how the man address himself as the lord and Fuhrer, he was the true leader while the others where of lower rank than him. The queen then smile thinking that being a queen in an era of humans from another galaxy may not be an idea for her and may plan to be a representative for Naboo.

I thank you Lord Vulken for taking the time to meet me. I am Queen Yrama of Naboo, it's first Queen in centuries. I thank you kind Terrans for saving me and my loyal subjects in our time of need and stopping those pirates from capturing us to whatever fate that would've awaited us." The Queen said, getting some smiles from a few people.

"You honor us greatly your majesty, though you should really thank the rescuers for the job well done. Now, onto business then. We looked through your requests you made for this extension of friendship and we can tell you that we've accepted most of them." The man said, getting the queen looked at him with confusion.

"Most of them? Was one of them not satisfying to this deal?" The queen said, getting some assuring looks from her company.

"Not at all your highness. In fact all of them was fair, understanding and well appreciated. It's just some of them are not to be implemented due to some factors and limitations." The man said.

"Which ones?" The queen said before her attention was grabbed by Zula.

"Three of them your royal queen. These three would be not only be possible to accomplish at the moment but also breach some security protocols we have in place." Said Zula, getting a look of shock from not only from the queen from naboo but also some of her advisers that were with her.

"Security protocols? Why would some of my points in this negation breach them?" The queen said before turning her focus on the middle leader.

"Your highness, you must understand that 30 years ago, we Terrans got out of a war would've been either our enslavement or extinction, if it wasn't for us fuhrers, our risen forces, and royal rebels of the Kriego throne against the Kriegon Empire. Before our time as part of the wider galaxy we call the Milky Way Galaxy, we were just only one small rock in a lake of giants who were locked in a bitter cold war for 10,000 years. The Galactic Federation of Light made a deal to the Kriegon Empire that it should not interfere with any planet with sentient life not capable of space travel as compensation for losing the last war they fought. We Terrans were the ones to end that deal when the Kriegon Empire tried to invade our planet 42 years ago that we've made the leap of faith with our first jump ship The Spear of Heaven made the jump from Earth to Jupiter in ten minutes with a payload of 5 400 megaton warheads to destroy their reserve fleet in Jupiter's orbit. Since then, we rose to break the balance between the two giants and fought the Kriegons within four years with only 10 planet battles and 7 space battles in it's duration. After the war ended We Terrans became the sole superpower in the galaxy in only 12 years. We have enough trouble dealing with the warlords, pirates and crime lords after the war, as well as a parasitic insectoid species and governing over one-third of the galaxy, after getting most of the systems and planets as compensation for the war against the Kriegons. Some of the points will be explained by my brethren." The man said, turning his attention to woman leader.

"One of the points we are not accepting at the moment is travel between Andromeda and the Milky Way is due to how weak our immigration laws are. If we tried to add more to the already fractured plate, it will break us and we would have to enforce tougher isolation protocols to keep the population happy because of the hostility of the 10k Cold War between the Kriegon and the GFL." The woman said. The queen understood this well because there was already a species indifference with some of the republic homeworlds. If they did try to add Terrans to the mix, they would not care to see the difference between Republic humans and Terran humans, and would cause trouble that may escalate to war. She nodded her head before she heard the asian man following up their points.

"The second point is also because of travel between our galaxy is not possible, not by breaching protocols to keep our civilization sane and stable, but because constant travel is not reachable yet. Once a year we send goods, supplies and colonists between our two galaxies due to how much power needed to send them back and forth. The Terran Galactic Gate Ring uses energy from the cosmos themselves. UV, Microwave, Solar, Radiation, and even Cosmic Rays fuels our rings with enough power to send a fleet of ships, both war and cargo, to deliver the resources need between the federation and its colonies. When such a way to able have constant travel between us becomes available, we will renegotiate the travel and immigration policies." The bald man said. The queen was beginning to understand how much in depth they were looking into this partnership and how they acted to stop some of the points of their deal to prevent the current problems from being too great for them. She nodded again to see the english noble clear his throat before speaking.

"The third point is how to address the current problem with trade throughout the rest of the galaxy. The pirates that fought the rescue fleet stated that she never heard of us and became may have become a problem overnight. While I don't like how she was let off the hook for trying to have human prisoners due to a hit on you, but I could see the benefit of it. This pirate Keira will try to warn the underworld filth of our presence and hopefully try to drive us out through hitting would be trade routes between the Federation and the Republic. So for now, until we strengthen TACDF with twice as the warships we have here in the Andromeda colonies, which is in the number of 5,000, we won't risk extending the trade route with the other republic worlds that is out of our reach now. Only your world would benefit from us trading with you at the moment, your Highness." The man said getting the queen to nod her head. Finally the man in middle states his point.

"Not that this last point is in the deal we are making, but the fourth and final point your highness, is the difference in our societies. We all read the ideologies of this galaxy and it is almost identical to the one of ours. What you call the Force, we call the Merkaba. What you call the Jedi, we call the Risen. And what you call the sith, we call the Fallen. I'm hope you understand where I'm going with, Queen Yrama?" The man said, making the queen and her advisers widen their eyes.

"Are you saying.. that the difference but similar ideologies is enough to-":"Enough to escalate into a holy war royal adviser. The aspects of your civilization are near identical down to use of warriors of a devolted path of the ways of the heavenly beings of our galaxies. If at least one of our people would have to meet one another and get into disagreements, then the idea of friendship between two of our galaxies forces for good will not happen, let alone a war for domination break out between us. This point ties to the similar points we decided are not feasible at the moment but when the time is right, then the partnership we are forging together will not just extend to the rest of the republic but also to the jedi." Said one of the queen's advisers before he was interrupted by the english leader.

"And another side of this coin is to prevent our enemies from meeting each other." The middle leader stated. If the idea of a holy war between the Jedi and Risen was enough to give the naboo group the shakes, then the meeting of the Sith and the Fallen was enough to give a nightmarish dread of fear.

"The last time a Fallen was killed by us was 14 years ago. That meant the war we Risen fought 52 years ago was nearly a defeat due to the nature of the Fallen being persistent like the Sith in this galaxy. So we are taking every precaution to prevent not only the return of the Fallen, but trying to stop its ideology from taken root in any other planet or system to prevent any civilization to accept it. But if somehow these two meet, then it only mean a dark age will come to try to swallow us all. But then again, the Fallen may be the undoing of the Sith." The man said, getting looks of confusion from the naboo group.

"What you mean undoing Lord Vulken? Are you saying it will be worse if the Fallen destroy the Sith?" The queen said. She then notice the looks of discomfort by some of the governors and the female leader was trying not to be tearful while the others stare into space with angry looks. The middle man took a deep breath through the nose before blowing out through his mouth.

"The Fallen Ideology stated by the Fallen Founder/Leader Vladimir Venkovth that the Fallen should be the only superior race of the universe while other beings are looked down on as insects or scum who are destined to die or be enslaved by them. And the non-Fallen humans are to live the rest of their existence...as spiritual livestock." The man said, getting looks of horror from everyone not from the federation. Now Queen Yrama understand why the Risen fear the return of the Fallen, they were worse than the Sith! She now wondered what did they go through as most of them had grimises on their faces while the Risen leader spoke in a cold voice when he address the Fallen ideology as if it was taboo to speak it out loud, though the Risen leader spoke the Fallen's name as if remembering a lost comrade.

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Vulken, but how did you first meet this man? Surely this man was as evil as you described his ideology." The queen asked. As soon as she ended her line of question, she was meet the most strangest of sights. Some of the leaders looked eyes closed as if ashamed, while the governors looked at the leaders with sad looks, and the female leader was trying her best to not drill a hole with her eyes at the queen. Finally after some deaf silence, Alivon did the same breath as before, but instead of cold anger it was a sad remembrance with a sad smile.

"Not always your Highness, and I can understand your confusion right now. But the man we've known as Vladimir Venkovth was very different than the time of the Fallen War or as most of humanity remembers it as World War III. Before he was remembered as the most hated and fearful man in history, he was my right hand man of the Risen Rebellion in the 2020's as well as it's second in command." The man said, getting looks of shock from the naboo group, until one of them made a wrong time to state his opinion that whispered to himself.

"Typical tyrants trying to grab power no doubt-" One of her royal advisers said only to stop mid-sentence as he felt his very heart was been squeezed by an unknown force. But as he felt heart, he looked up only to pale very white as he saw the female leader looked at him almost feral with small black veins surrounding her eyes while the eyes themselves had a green glow with a pink ring around the pupils and her irises were fiery slits but he looked carefully as her irises were slitted like a reptile but there were three of them beside each other! And not only her, but the leaders, except Vulken sat there with cold glares, and the governors made them opinions known by the angry frowns on their faces. Just who...or what are these people! The female was about to lose it before she felt a hand on her shoulder to revert to her normal face as she looked at the Alivon, who smiled sadly and shook his head. Natalya then sulked at the idea of losing it because of someone's misplaced judgement, before her head was raised by a finger on her chin to meet the eyes of her fuhrer to see his warm smile and willful eyes. Natalya then smiled in happiness as the spiritual feeling of area was back to it's warming embrace, something the naboo group never realised until the advisor's ill-placed comment. As he lend in to kiss her forehead and ruffled her head to make her giggle at his antics, which worked as the rest of the Terrans had warm smiles at the sight, he returned his eyes to the queen.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, for she loved that man more than anyone of us Risen here today, and she still tends to lose it when people who knew the truth makes an ill comment about him. Most of humanity doesn't know this truth and I hope you do the same with the rest of the galaxy as the fall of this man as well as the creation of the Fallen was a disturbing and challenging time on a spiritual level for us. But even more as this man known us personally and we him. It was my fault for his fall. I may have gotten over it, but my mistake had a very dark consequence for the rest of humanity on Earth and the galaxy itself as we fought for every street, block, city, state, country and continent for this force nearly had conquered our planet. But we fought them back all the way to Moscow as they used the countries once called The Russian Federation, North Korea, and The People's Republic of China as their combined homeland for this dark version of us, and destroyed nearly all who felled to this ideology until 14 years ago. It was a hard thing to go through as because not only Venkovth was a Risen like us or a second in command, but also to us here..he was and always will be... A beloved brother." The man said, getting looks of shock as the queen held a hand to her mouth to hide her gasp at this shocking revelation. This man had trusted a very dark secret of the Terrans with her and for the first time of her life she had no idea what to say. But she did send a dirty glace at the foolish advisor who made that truly unnecessary comment, and the man felt it. Alivon must have felt it as he send a reassuring smile to the queen.

"Do not blame your advisor for his misplaced judgement. As much as we would have appreciated you all waiting to gather your thoughts after our tale, it is understandable why he thought that. People who are in positions of high power would want to gain more power, Venkovth do try to gain it by the friendly spars for leadership we both would undertake. 450 times we fought for the potiosion of the High Risen Leadership before being called The Fuhrer of The Risen, and 442 of these spars were draws while 7 of them where my victories and only one for him. Yet it was at the dawn of his falling was when I made the mistake of not telling him the truth of his family's death which led me into killing him by my blade through his back as his anger overpowered me to force me to do such thing. As he was resurrected by our former enemy at the time when he gathered a fellowing dubbed The Fallen, he became a very dark version of himself. Only at the Battle of Moscow did his real self return when he tried to regain control of his body while his mind and spirit was caged as his dark self took over was weakening. He begged me to kill him to save not only humanity but the whole world, and I killed him at last by my blade through his heart as he stalled his body long enough for me to do the deed. We spoke for a few moments but he thanked me for sparing him the nightmare he had to witness his body done to get revenge on me. After that, the countries were divided into more countries than before they became the Fallen homeland and control of the entire world was put into our hands, and some of the Fallen who were former Risen where pardoned after the control of their bodies was returned to them at the moment of Venkovth's death. From the day forward, we tried to find anyone that was corrupted by his dark ideology and try to bring them back into the light... with only small success as most of them were corrupted beyond saving except death. It was a very dark moment in history for us, and it's our duty to spare the rest of the galaxy as well as the universe from suffering the same nightmare as we did." The man said with a hint of regret in his voice. The queen sat there in absolute silence at the tale by the Risen leadership. For once, she pitied the Fallen man for what he was, a hero who was forced into the darkness of his own making his while his soul and mind was trapped to watch his body commit unspeakable horror on his world. But that thought was stopped as Alivon rose his head to give a soft smile.

"To many of humankind of Earth, Vladimir Venkovth was a man that nearly rivaled to the evils of Lucifer the Fallen Angel of Hell, but to us and the rest of the Risen he was a great hero who saved humanity through his sacrifice at the end despite the many horrors he committed for they were not his own making and deserved the embrace of God and Heaven. Yet his body was never found despite knowing where his body landed and his soul was not in Heaven or Hell or even Purgatory. We think his body teleported somewhere and we've been looking for it ever since. I know this is alot to take in, but know that any Fallen today are misguided people who embraced the dark culture rather than know the truth of it, than the people who founded it together with our brother. You will find that any Fallen who was very close to him were once in his unit in the Risen and had worked very hard to earn our trust back to the point of taken missions from us that are close to near impossible to suicidal. Not one had the pleasure of doing the things they've done during the war, and if you see them, take the time to know them then assume. In fact you've already met one already. What do you think of them Representative Steiner?" The man said turning his eyes to the tall man who stood there with his eyes closed and a smile that reflected amusement at the horrified eyes of the Naboo group. The queen now realized the man was always bright because he was making up for his crimes back then. The man opened his eyes for the first time and the group recoiled in shock, for his eyes had a low red glow with the same three slit iris and a blue glowing ring around the pupil. The reason of the constant red Fallen eyes and the blue Risen pupil ring is to serve as a reminder of his fall and how he will work to be truly forgiven in the eyes of humanity and of the Fuhrer's of Earth.

"They are the most excellent of guests my Fuhrer. If I had to have the honor of serving as a representative for Earth for the rest of my life, it will be for her highness of Naboo, sir. Anything to repay for the crimes I've commented my Fuhrer, for your word is my will." Steiner said. The leaders look on with smiles at the dedication of the former Fallen warrior, who had a service record in both the Risen Revolution and the Fallen War. He had since then been a representative for Earth for many other planets before being transferred to Andromina to represent Earth's interest in the galaxy. But now, he would be first to represent Earth to a whole new galaxy filled with sentient beings like them. Alivon wave his hand in a polite dismissal.

"Nonsense Steiner, you have been a great presentation of Terran interest for a whole range of beings of the Milky Way Galaxy. But after today, Naboo will be your final mission to represent Earth to its people, as a start for your retirement." Alivon said, getting everyone to look at in shock at the sudden announcement. One of his brethren asked.

"Are you sure brother? If we let him free then-" "Then It will be my burden to bare if he betrays us. Steiner has done everything he can to represent the best of not what Earth has to offer but the Federation as a whole. Never once has he spoke with pride of his fall and he still wish to continue his service for Earth as best as he could. And not only has he done that, but he got excellent remarks from all he been a representative to and even been an honored guest in the capital of Kriego during the peace talks with the rightful heir to the imperial throne after taking it from his older brother. You had done all you have could and now, that I am proud to say, you are ready to reap the rewards of your service." Alivon said as he snapped his finger. A second later, a golden glowing chain broke from Steiners neck, causing the red glow in his eyes to turn blue and the blue ring to turn green to represent his freedom was earned and he was forgiven for all his crimes. As Steiner felt the void of the chain that bound him to Alivon, he, like the rest of the honorable Fallen warriors, was to finally be able to live his life outside the Risen as a reward for his hard work to help bring the Federation to were it is now. He felt the tears threatening to pour out as Alivon continued his piece.

"Lieutenant Steiner of the former Federal Republic of Germany on Earth, and representative from the Saturn Ring Colonial Habitation, you had once served as a blade of the Risen during its revolution in America, and despite the horrors you committed during the Fallen War, you had proved your worth as both a soldier and a politician of not only the Risen government, but of the Terran Federation as well. We salute you for your glorious service." Alivon said, he then rose up to salute him. The other Terran leaders and people of the federation in the room did the same with smiles on their faces. Steiner stood there as the tears poured out, then he slowly stood at attention and saluted back. Alivon and the others end the salute as they sat back down.

"You have done us a great service Steiner. Now you are free to do as you wish. Once you are done with your mission on Naboo, you can go wherever you like and spend the rest of your life as you wish. Our only request is for you to surrender your Risen heritage for the next person to continue your line of work." Alivon said, getting a look of shock from Steiner since it was the only link to the Risen. Once he loses it, he can never work for them again in ways that required Risen presence, like fighting a war no ordinary soldier could fight or deal with criminals hidden in the shadows of the galaxy. He nods in realization as he had a thought.

"If I may be so bold, but I like to keep 'that' with me." Steiner ask. Normally anyone of the Federation knew what powers the Risen holds, but in the face of new people, they had to keep the true source of their power a secret. If they knew right away without knowing the great deeds or efforts to being humanity and its allies to where they are today, they would be condemned as evil beings. Alivon smiled knowing what he was asking. Many Risen who had retired early had asked to keep them as well since they couldn't live life without them, not after all the trust and hardships they have been through.

"You may Steiner. 'It's' a great help, isn't it?" Alivon said, getting a nod from Steiner.

"It is, I've never had a better night since I had it with me." Steiner said, getting a nod from the Terrans.

"Very well Steiner, you can keep it as one of the gifts of the Terran Federation. Once you are done with your mission, report to the governor for your next gifts as rewards for your service." Alivon said, getting a nod from Steiner

" Now that we have that out of the way, shall we continue this session your highness?" Alivon asked, getting a nod from the queen. After an hour discussing what resources, materials and food can be traded between them, they then ended the session as a success and will speak more when ship and travel advancements become more possible. The queen tried to sell some of their technology to help them, but despite the polite way of refusing the offer, he let them know that the engineers had already worked to reverse engineer their technology during their stay to get an idea of advancing the current flux drive engines to make it possible to aid the rings in inter-universal travel as travel demands as well as contracts for trade by cargo companies on Earth and other Terran planets. The queen was very happy by how the agreement went, especially how the deal with the trade agreements went since the Trade Federation is getting more corrupt by the year as they try to get more money despite their mild to poor security. It was rumored that they even force planets into contracts that were in their favor. What the Terran Federation offered in trade blew the Trade Federation's contract out of the water and the rest of the galaxy cannot know yet. The queen smiled at the Terran's way of having exclusive resources from the Naboo planet that others would have difficulty getting due to them buying up most of them, and that in turn getting resources from the Terran Federation that the rest of the galaxy can't have. She then thought how to keep the secret of Terran Federation hidden from the galaxy, as someone will no doubt find out how Naboo had an increase of profits without the Trade Federation's 'help'. She then had an idea to give them naboo ships to be conspicuous in the eyes of the Republic as well as her people. She ask the representative about her idea and he nodded at the idea, stating that he will bring it up to the Fuhrer to see if it will work. The idea of Terrans using naboo ships to transfer cargo will be feasible but they would still use the Terran cargo ships to bring the bulk of it to naboo, they will have to be away's away to be able to get and on to the planet without anyone noticing. The queen and her advisors were then treated to an outside view that astoned them. It's been three days since first contact, and just when they thought they seen it all, something else surprise them. At the distance, they see a smaller ring gate being pulled by a few dozen Gas Giant ships and hundreds of class battleships with hundreds of fuel ships and other class ships alongside them. The queen was wondering why the Terrans were bringing another ring gate when they have one already, but her thoughts were halted by someone asking her something.

"Well your highness? What do you think?" Steiner ask her about the ring they see. The queen shook her head.

"It's incredible. I've never seen such ways to move one giant ring from one place to the other. But don't they have anyway to transport it like the other ships in your fleet?" The queen said, getting a nod from Steiner.

"Of course they do, but the pressure of the Juip jump will put on the structure of the ring to an extent that would buckle the hull should they experience prolong jumps, so the best way for it nowis to drag it with a fleet of ships. But because of it, it takes a long time to get from one place to another. Thankfully due to the first giant rings we have here already, the time is cut in half due to the warp stream the rings create to get to point a to point b very quickly without putting any pressure on it. Heck, you can even toss an egg in there and expect it to be fine without cracks or anything, except for any radiation. And now that ring would've be going to Rajun Prime due to the planet being a desert planet with lots of ores and fossil fuels ready to be sent through out the federation. But three days ago their mission changed when we first made contact with you, and they are heading to another planet to extend the trade of our federation. Care to know where too, your highness?" Steiner said, getting a nod from the queen. He then put a hand on the queen, getting her to look at him as he smiled with the same closed eyes as he looked to the ring ready to be sent to their next destination.

"They are heading to the outskirts of the sector your planet is in." Steiner said, getting looks of shocks from the naboo group.

"Wait...are you saying that..?" The queen asked, getting a nod from the once fallen man and he looked at her with open eyes. When she seen the last ones, it friented her feeling like she was staring at a demon. But now that his eyes had a blue glow to them and the irises were a deep purple with a green ring around the pupil, she felt truly at peace with him around. The man smiled at her, ready to give her the best gift of being a friend with the Terrans.

"Yes your highness. That ring is going to be the first step of our wonderful partnership. That ring... is now yours." Steiner said, getting jaw drops, some astounded at the thought of having such a thing to aid both of them through trade and cultural exchange. The queen, on the other hand, was feeling very happy at how she will be the one responsible for the golden age about to happen on Naboo and its people. She really thought she made the mistake of joining the Republic in her first years due to how corrupted their trade federation is and had slowly dry up their funds for other needs of the planet. But now, thanks to the Terrans, they were about to enter a golden age. An age no other planet will know why until they learn the truth of what really happen at the time of their rescue, of how they made contact with a foreign galactic power and been handed the golden egg of cultural and economical explosion. She then realized that the only way to repay the Terrans for their help is to ensure they got the best they can get. And once her time as queen is over, she will represent naboo...to Earth herself.

 **Terran-Andromeda Colony / Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Sierra Luna**

Meanwhile on a different planet, a different feeling was being felt right now, and it is fear. Fear that made the thug ran for his life as he had witness an unknown group of humans cut down his men as they try to take the money off of a group of people trying to build a town for them to live in. Only to realize that as soon the people shot them angry stares and threatening them, the thug ordered his group to begin razing the town for their insolence. But before they did, their protectors came and a firefight began with the thugs being cut down, the lead thug decided that his life was not worth theirs, he can always get more thugs. But as he run from the fight, a pair of vehicles hovered above the firefight and that was when the fear began. The ships held a weapon so terrible that within seconds, hundreds of rounds per minute begin to literally cut them down like they were nothing, and turn them into nothing but blood stains and hacked body parts. And the noise, oh by the force the noise! It sounded like a buzzing sound of a monstrous insect from hell, and that sound alone made him run for his life as he saw what made the sound and how his men begin to become nothing but rancor chow. As he ran, he heard the sounds of the weapons and the ships hovering lessing as he found his star ship. But as he was about to enter it, the sounds of hovering begin to enter his ear and that made him hurrying start his ship to leave the planet. And he was about to leave the atmosphere, leaving the monsters of the air behind, he was treated to the sight of a warship suddenly appearing in front of him, leaving a ring of white and blue cloaked ring of energy. He meanover his ship with a shaking hand, as the ship passed he begin to turn on the hyperdrive. Just as the engine started, the ship behind him opened fire to prevent his escape. But it was for naught as the familiar engine whirl and the passing of stars become streaks as the ship entered hyperspace, with missiles detonating where the ship was before. A deafening silence was heavy as the two men looked at where the ship disappear moments before the missiles to put an end to it. But realizing that the location of their colony was compromised as one of the radio man step up to the men.

"Captain Bekil. Admiral Sovenroyi. We had a transmission from the surface army group. Apperatilty whoever that was on the ship that escaped was a part of the attack on the colonists here. The commander down there is awaiting orders, Sirs" The man said. The two looked at eachother since it was ordered by the fuhrer himself that no one except the Naboo monarchy know the existence of the Terran Federation in the Andromeda Galaxy, for it would cause unnecessary chaos should they have no reason to trust them. Therefore, the fuhrer wanted to build relations with a Republic world first before presenting themselves with someone to back them up. But now that plan may have been foiled as someone, of a group who attacked their people like thugs, escaped and will most definitely report what has happened and may return with reinforcements. The admiral nodded his head to the captain of the Saratoga and he began relaying orders.

"Sergeant First Major Heins, give the order of locking down the colony and place a curfew between 9pm to 5am. If anyone is out between these times, they are to be immediately detained and brought in for questioning. Also have the commander do a sweep of the area and find out how they got here, as well as interrogate anyone that was in the attack. And contact TACDF, let them know what happened here. You have your orders son, get them done." The admiral said, getting a snap salute from the former radio man of the Voyage Tempest as he and his friend was transferred to the Saratoga after the incident with finding the sos and being responsible of the first contact with an alien race of the Andromeda Galaxy.

They both would be proud of it if not for the demotion by their captain after coming back from the patrol and not only got demoted but charged with cleaning duty. When the Admiral found them, he immediately recruited them to be on the very ship of Andromeda's first contact. They were both happy to serve on a warship, especially if it was to be written in the history book. And now Heins went back to his seat, and by his friend and they both relied the orders and contact TACDF. The admiral was impressed by the teamwork by the two, something that was not appreciated by their former captain of the tempest. When he heard how they were demoted for displaying 'Undisapplicary Mentality of frustration' in the moment of being on patrol for any signals in the deep unknown of space. He could understand the captain, if not for the man, as if it was divine assistance, made the sos be heard by them and not only saved a queen of an alien planet, but made a deal with said queen to begin trade with the unknown planet and its people. It will be a moment in history to be remembered by both parties no doubt, and the men responsible for it was forced to kitchen duty out of frustration. Not on his watch, for his ordered the captain to relive the two from the tempest and have they resigned to the Saratoga. Now he watched them for a bit before he turned to face the window to stare out into space. It looked peaceful at first glance, but they knew that sooner or later, someone will come back and he'll bring more than a group. And when that happens, the Terran Federation may be forced to reveal themselves to the galaxy when they return to finish the job.

"My Fuhrer, what will you do now? Your plan to be hidden from this 'Republic' and the rest of the galaxy is about to fall apart, and you can't even be here to fix it. You may have done a lot work by yourself since the revolution, but ever since the war and becoming the leader of the federation, you no longer can do field work with your fellow Risen." The admiral said, before closing his eyes. When he opened them, instead of the brown calm eyes, they were replaced by low red glowing eyes with a purple pupil ring and three green slit irises. He, unlike Steiner, was a fallen who was forced into the dark culture and have done much to erase the evil the Fallen put into his body, but every now and then he would hear the dark whispers in his head. The whispers would tell him to abandon his brothers and sisters of the Risen and continue the glory of the Fallen like Venkovth did. He was losing a battle with himself during the Terran-Kriegon War before Alivon sealed the voices in his head and have him continue his service for redemption. Now as admiral of not only the fleet of TACDF in Andromeda, but also as the supreme commander of all forces here, he wondered why Alivon put so much trust in him despite his recond in the Fallen War. But he chalked that up as to be a fact no one else in humanity knew, if Vladimir Venkovth had the power to overcome the evil his Fallen self created, then anyone could too. For now he stared out and said his piece before retiring for the night.

"Now lord Vulken, will you be the same as the dictators of old in the seat of power before you...or will you surrender that power for something greater. This...I would like to see in my lifetime...my teacher...my master...my Fuhrer." The admiral said, blinking the eyes to normal and head to his room, not realizing that the words that he spoke will not just be words of wonder, but words that will begin the events that will be greater than him in the far future.

The events that will ultimately lead both galaxies...to the era of the rise of the Galactic Empire... to the Clone Wars...and to the Second Terran-Galactic War.

 **Whew! What a chapter! :D Holy Kriff, there are a LOT to the lore of the Terran Federation, and I can't give it to you guys soon. D: But if you are wondering, the lore of the Risen, Fallen and The United Terran Federation of Systems, their founding, and the wars that were ensured by them are all made by me and me alone. But everything else is owned by Disney, or whatever they are today (Poor Walt is probably rolling in his grave). But! As this chapter is uploaded, I'm already beginning works on the next chapter. Unlike a lot of the fanfic writers that probably spent weeks or months working on their stories before publishing them, I make them on the fly and will take a while to upload them. And if you are wondering, no, not all of the stories I've made so far are abandoned, I just have writers block and can't find the right elements to continue them. But they are not dead, it's the scenes in my head that's dead for the moment before I make the right scenes since it's hard to write the scenes in your head to page...especially if you passed with a D in language in high school :P Thank god for auto correct when it works and thank google search for any information I've missed. But anyway, thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites, you guys are awesome. Be sure to check the other stories that I've made and know when I've update them, it will be awesome for you guys deserve only the best from me, even if I make grammar mistakes and make confusing scenes... like in the last chapter...you know... the one with the 'Captain' and 'Admiral...yeah...my bad XD But anyway, to make up for the tardiness of my stories and my late updates, I thought it would be best to give you guys three names of the future projects I plan to upload. One is Highschool DXD: The Fourth Faction. Two is Code Geass: The Second American Revolution. And the final is Rosario + Vampire: The Z Class Monster. The names may change but that is a sneak peak into my future works. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and seriously guys, spread the love of this story for it is about to get very interesting from here on out. And some of the lore will be explained in the later chapters when it is appropriate. Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Later! :P**

 **Blackhawk571**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and this is chapter 3 of Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Terran Wars.**

 **Milky Way Galaxy / The United Terran Federation of Systems**

In the Milky Way Galaxy, in the Orion Spur, in the Sol System, on Pluto, the radio station got word that the ring gate arrived at the Terran-Andromeda Colony and it is heading to Naboo to begin opening up the galactic market of Naboo wares and resources and begin an economic boom for them and the Terran. The radio operators then begins to send the message to Earth to let the Federation government know that it's first step is done. In the deep space, the message is sent to each and every single planet of the Sol system as the radio waves pass them, when they have additions to them. At Pluto, at the heart plains as it was called, the giant military base and early warning system were in the distance, a ring gate floated along the Kuiper Belt as it was one of many throughout the galaxy, but they didn't compare to their bigger cousins, the ring worlds. As it traveled to Earth it passed the planets, and the accomplishments of Humanity since the first contact war. At Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, a ring world was stationed to gather the gases to fuel the starships of the federation since better fuel resources was not available to them. At Jupiter, a giant ring world acted as a shipyard, factory, mining outpost, and a fuel depot to the inner worlds of the federation. And at the asteroid belt, numerous small planets acted as mining factories to gather the numerous asteroids that held different ores and comets that held fuel for their factories. As it passed, the sister planets came into view as Mars had a ring world with numerous cities spanned across the planet, a tether station/shipyard that hanged at the planets great mountain, Olympus Mons. Then it passed Venus as it too had a ring world as acidic clouds pocketed around the planet with numerous oceans of green/yellow water dotted across the planet. And the planet had numerous cities that used air balloons to hold up the cities as they are tethered to the ground of the planet. And finally, it had a tether station/shipyard that was smaller than Mars Then it passed by Mercury as it was covered with solar panels to gather the solar energy needed to light almost every home of the system. As well as an early warning system for solar flares that may be harmful to the occupants of the system the Terrans live. And as it passed the Sun, which had the skeletal structure of a ring world to prevent dangerous solar flares from reaching out and transform it into energy for the system at large. Finally the message reached the moon, which had a number of cities itself as well as few mining wells and platforms to gather the ores and fuel of Earth's first accomplishment of planet exploration since the 1960's. As the radio operators transmit the message to the planet it orbits, finally, the Earth comes into view, the planet many considered by many in the galaxy as paradise. At first glance, the Earth had two ring worlds, one for military and travel, the other for the planet's inhabitants that wanted to experience the life of looking at the planet from space as they also share it with the planet's wildlife to prevent extensions from happening every again. But at another glace, one would noticed a continent between North America and Europe and a beam of blue light at the large city of the land coming from a giant majestic castle of old as cars, buses, and airships hovered around the large but majestic and mythical city as they do their business and enjoying the wonderful capital of Earth and the Federation. At the castle, a man was passing by many of the people in it as they did their business, heading for the counsel room. The man stopped to breath as he ran to get there in time and knocked on the door. A yell of 'enter' gave him permission to enter, and the man walked through the door to see the very heads of the Federation surrounding the table. Within the nine of fifteenth chairs sat the very people who had a deal made with the Naboo queen just yesterday, and the others are the governors of other colonial worlds.

One was a tall, skinny grey man with large eyes and no nose as it had slits only, a blue robe with the Terran symbol as well as a symbol of his old affliction of another galactic power before becoming a governor of a colonial world, like the others present, freed by the Terrans in the Terran-Kreigon War. The symbol was a duo of circles, one yellow and one grey with a field of purple inside it, that had a grey plus with a yellow Star of David with two grey semicircles with curves at the ends. The second was a blue skinned elf-like woman with a red bodysuit that was appropriate to Terran standards with a blue cloak with a symbol of a planet much like Earth but most of it was covered with land. Around that planet, a secondary symbol that look like a power button but blue and grey and had three rings around it. The third one was a red skinned bulky man with grey bony armor planting around his body and small black horns on his head with an orange robe with a black sun symbol with three multi-color rings around it. The fourth one was a squid-like humanoid man with tentacles as a beard and bald head, with hands that tiny suckers on each finger and it's pointers were longer than it's hand, which is gloved to prevent it's moisturizing excursions from dripping everywhere. It wore a near all bodysuit that was under a Terran black business suit. And the sixth and final one was a tall ape-like man with blue fur, small tooth tusks and a nose-less face, as it too had slits for breathing. It wore a royal-like coat and cape with both the Terran symbol and the symbol of the empire he once served. The symbol was a black five headed hydra on a red planet, two swords crossed behind the planet and a crown on top of the planet. At the bottom was words that read 'Imperial Government of Kriego'. At the head of the table, Alivon Vulken was addressing the group before him when he noticed the messenger standing at attention.

"Ah Mr. Bardy, what do you have for us?" Alivon said.

"My Fuhrer, the ring expected to arrive at the Andromeda colony has arrived and is now heading to the sector of which the planet of Naboo resides in. The queen had requested that the ring should be near a planet called Malastare, for she thought would be the perfect hiding spot for the ring gate." The messenger, getting a nod from the leader.

"Thank you for the report. Send an order to the fleet guarding the Naboo Ring Gate to head to this 'Malastare'. You are dismissed. And get yourself a drink, you look like you're about to pass out." Alivon said, getting a 'Yes sir' from the young man. He then turned his attention to the occupants of the room as the messenger turn to leave.

"As I was starting earlier, with the trade of the planet of Naboo, we can finalize some of our projects throughout the federation, as well as begin a few of the planned ones we have. Mr. Kotch, how are the farms on Mars going?" Alivon asked his Martian governor.

"My Fuhrer, I am please to tell you that not only are the farms have stabilized after the huge sandstorm last year but are expecting an increase of crop growth and yield to be able to surpass the quota the senate made for us. And by next year, we will have another four thousand acres of crop fields to increase our yields even further. And you will be most pleased to know that, thanks to our factories, stromatolite coastlines and the growing redwood, aspens and oakwood forests, Mars will be deemed a habitable planet without the aid of oxygen suits, within 150 years." Governor Kotch said, getting looks of astonishment from some of the new governors of the federation, while smiles were present with those who were there at its founding.

"Thank you Kal-Vil, and keep up the good work. As soon as those crops are ready, we will use the seeds from Andromeda to help bring the wonderful fruits and vegetables to everyone in the galaxy at cheaper prices for all to enjoy. What are the progress of the Jovan shipyards?" Alivon asked. Governor Kotch responded with a hint of nervousness.

"Well my Fuhrer, the shipyards at Jupiter have had their upgrades done and the new ships are being made. But the problem is that the structures are a bit unstable due to the gravitational pull of the gas giant. But once we have an influx of ores coming from the Andromeda Colony, we'll strengthen the structure to be able to build our wonderful ships of the line without worry." Kotch said, getting a nod from the leader of Earth.

"Very good. Once that cargo comes, we will be able do as you've said and begin building bigger ships for the different colonial regions that needed more protection by our navy. What of the farms from Venus?" Alivon asked getting a nod from the Venus governor.

"My Fuhrer, the farms are producing at a high rate as the acidity of the planet's atmosphere decreases. Furthermore, the Volcanic Thermal Power Plants are getting new upgrades to hold more energy as well as get a new energy core to produce more to keep the demand up. And, to give a similar report as Governor Kotch had done, thanks to the plants that 'love' acidic soils, tree farms, the dumping of hydrogen, baking soda lakes, and the fracking of the surface, we will expect the planet to reach Earth level habitation without suits within 200 years." The Venusian woman said, getting nod from Vulken.

"Very well Velma, hopefully we can have more progress to get Venus to be habitable with the same time as Mars." Alivon said getting nods from the governors of Mars and Venus.

"Now to the outer colonies. How is Alpha Centauri, Governor Jusca Griods?" Alivon asked, getting a nod from the gruff looking man that looked like he was a general.

"My Fuhrer, the natives have finally allowed Terran integration in the last continents of the planet. Ever since we found out the last governors attempt to annihilate and replace them with our people, the natives have been distrustful of us. But thanks to your intervention, the natives have been slowly opening to us as much as we first arrived on the planet. But we're still dealing with the bug-like monsters on the planet with their help and we can expect the infestation to be stopped within five years sir." Jusca said, getting a nod from the Fuhrer's. Never had any of them imagine the horror done to the natives of the planet until a soldier sent a message with incriminating evidence and that made Alivon and his brethren stomp on a warpath to the Alpha Centauri colony world. Imagine their surprise when warships started firing at them at drop at the orders of the governor to prolong his escape, but Alivon was a step ahead of him when he and his brethren dropped from orbit by their personal starfighters. They got to the planet to find both loyal soldiers and native had captured the governor and allowed him to enact justice, which was to suffer at the hands of the natives to 'rebridge the path of friendship between them' as he had put it. The last he heard of him was in the bellies of their planet's version of wolves as he asked another question of the natives.

"Very good governor, I had hoped the natives would allow integration into their home planet since the resources on their world was very rare in the system. Have you spoke to the supreme chief for permission to mine them?" Alivon asked, getting a nod from the governor.

"Indeed my Fuhrer. The chief experased high importance of asking and praying to their gods to allow us to mine their planet of their planet. He had asked to allow them to commence a ritual to see if we are worthy of earthy goods." Jusca said, getting a nod from Alivon. And it was understood, humanity made the mistake of over mining Earth for a very hungry population before the rise of the Risen, and now that they are now responsible of thousands of other planets, they need to meet supply and demand to keep them happy without destroying planets in the process.

"Very well Jusca, even if it takes months or even us to join their rituals, let them do it. We've destroyed their trust once already with a power hungry governor, we don't need something else to break it again." Alivon said, getting a nod from the governor. He then turned his attention to the last grand governor, the one for Darwin 4.

"And governor John Jruvin, how is the problem with the natives on Darwin 4?" Alivon asked, getting a tired sigh from the man.

"My Fuhrer, the situation on Darwin 4 has grown worse by the day. The natives called Eosapiens had been constantly attacking our cities and supply ships even with the warships defending them. The natives have been hurting progress on Darwin 4 and we have been forced to kill all in their attack parties. I have been wondering what to do until this meeting. What are your orders, my Fuhrer?" The governor asked, getting a sigh from Alivon. At the very moment, with the exception of the Andromeda Colony, Darwin 4 is the most dangerous colony to be in, both to visit and live due to its inhabitants. And it was most understandable, since the Eosapiens as they were called by terran scientists, were twenty meter tall floating monsters! So dealing with building sized creatures that had the intelligence of early man wielding spears and can fly (float mostly), even some class warships had a hard time taking them down and some were outright destroyed in the first encounter. Now the colony had even Gas Giant Neptune Class ships to defend the cites from constant attack and now Alivon may have to do more, but he really couldn't. Terran laws had been written early into the first days of colonization to prevent outright destroying the natives of any planet they set to colonize (Thanks to Alivon), but now Darwin 4 may have to be the exception for good and obvious reason as peaceful talks with them in impossible due to language barriers.

"Governor, keep the Eosapiens from attacking our cities in Darwin 4, I may have to send a squad of Risen to deal with them personally. Hopefully by the end of it, peace can be achieved for both sides. If not, then as it was written by Charles Darwin himself 'In the struggle for survival, the fittest win out at the expense of their rivals because they succeed in adapting themselves best to their environment'. I do hope that will not be the case, but maybe the scientists messing with cloning may help in replacing their giant brothers by downsizing them, to be better fit alongside us instead of against us. We will know more as the Risen troops are done with their new mission." Alivon said, getting a nod from the governor. Being the Fuhrer of the federation at times like this is no fun and games, for the lives of his people are in his hands, and every single decision he made can and will have a benefit and a consequence. But he will trust fate and God for his rightful decisions as more is revealed by his soldiers who can match the creatures of Darwin 4, both strength and size if need be.

" Now that the reports from the grand inner and outer colonies has been reviewed and the reports were already given by the lesser colonies today, we shall point this meeting's discussion to our current project. What is the progress of the colony mothership?" Alivon asked, getting his attention by the squid-humanoid.

"My Fuhrer, my people have working around the clock to build the engine needed to transport the colonists to take them where they need to go to expand the reach of our federation. You can expect it's completion in the next decade." The squid man said with a voice sounding like he was underwater, which made sense since he had an water-breather on his neck gills. He got a nod from the leader, as well as a look of worry.

"Very good Mr. Quellin. I hope it is not too much for your people?" Alivon said with some concern. His worries were pacified by the man shaking his head.

"Your concerns are well appreciated my Fuhrer. But ever since joining the federation, we have found a new sense of purpose now that we are free, and we try to repay you for what you done for my people." Mr Quellin said, getting a wave of dismissal.

"Your people have nothing to repay me for, Mr. Quellin. Despite it being a strategic homeworld against the Kriegon Empire during the First Terran-Galactic War, we had benefited from the kelp, seaweed and corals of your world to decrease consumption of our livestock and researched new ways of medication and selfcare. If anything, we feel we are taking advantage of your people and they are welcome to leave anytime should they feel the same." Alivon said. Ever since the Terrans took the planet to be a strong point against the Kriegons during the war, they've had the people make things for them without the pressure of slavery like the imperials did. But instead of any signs of oppression like the fuhrer and his people fear would happen, the Quidullians was very happy to be free and serve the Terrans like their new but very kind masters. It made the Terrans very uncomfortable hearing that the Quidullians would serve them like slaves would, but was told that they were honored to serve the Terran Federation after freeing them from the horrors of the empire. And despite the ratio of master and servants being down to 1 in 100, those that are serving are very happy with their lives as their Terran masters were very humble and kind, and most of the Quidullians are free, are living in the time of the late industrial revolution of earth in terms of class systems. The man shook his head, still amused by the worry of being the same as their Kriergon companions before the war, despite the kindness of the Fuhrer and his people give them.

"As I've told you before my Fuhrer, my people have been a servet race for 5,000 years before the war, and my people are experiencing a great era of freedom since the war and my people are indebted to you and your federation. Even if you farm our kelps, seaweeds, and sea corals, we are blessed by the resources given by the federation that have given our people new ways of living. The Terran nobles that live there are very good to their servers, and never abused them. And the ones that are free are happy with the work hours, wages and rights you've given us. And because of it, we wish to be our allies for centuries to come. One day, we may separate from the federation peacefully to be fully independent. Until then, expect the best from us, Lord Vulken." The Quidullian said, getting a nod from Alivon.

"Well then, Mr. Quellin, should your people feel ready to do so, the negations are open at anytime. And please extend my utmost appreciation to the people of Quinula, for we are the ones grateful to them." Alivon said, getting a shake of amusement from the governor.

"Very well my Fuhrer, I shall do so." The man said, getting a nod from the leader.

"Now then, what other reports of the ship?" Alivon asked, getting a hand up from the blue elf woman.

"My Fuhrer, the sun core is in its final phase of completion to provide light and solar energy within it's hull. Despite the fluctuations of energy, it is stable enough to captivate the 24 hour day and night cycle of the ship. The final stage is to separate the energy needed from the ship's reactor so it will not be all-consuming like you had stated last time." The woman said, getting a nod from the leader.

"Very good Mrs. Kirera. How long until the Solar Rod Core be completed by then?" Alivon said.

"Within 4 years sir. But as Mr. Quellin stated, we have enough time to give any upgrades to the rod to allow it to be more efficient in its operation." Mrs. Kirera said, getting a nod from the Terran leader.

"Very well then, do what you feel should be necessary. By the time of it's completion, we should have a better ship than whatever we planned for. And Ms. Kirera?" Alivon said, getting the attention of the blue skinned beauty.

"Yes, my Fuhrer?" The woman ask, getting an embarrassed smile from the man.

"How is the late night industry doing?" Alivon ask, trying his best not to blush at the thought of her peoples still ongoing industry, brothels. The Alcarian woman blushed know that this was a topic she is not proud of since, unlike the others of her race, she was saving her innocence for someone, and that man is sitting in that room. And for good reason, for he saved her from being raped by a Kriegon noble during the battle for her planets liberation in the war against her oppressors. Since then, she had swayed off most suitors since losing her virginity was a sign of adulthood, a rule Alivon strictly banned due to the unfairness of it since a lot of successful people of her planet were virgins. And she was saving hers for her savior, much to the amusement of his brethren since Alivon was obvious to her affections...or was he?

"We-well my Fuhrer, ever since my planets liberation, the brothels had seen an increase in profits and most of the girls are happy with the work environment, despite the industry declining slowly due to the workers leaving it. But thanks to the woman workers rights passed by your senate, the woman of my world are experiencing more working freedoms than ever before and are now doing the same jobs as men are. We are grateful for you, My Fuhrer." Ms. Kirera said, almost face blushing. Alivon smiled at her actions.

"Very well then, Ms. Kirera, I hope the woman experience the same gender freedoms as those on Earth. I can expect some great women like you Kara." Alivon said, getting a face blush from the girl as she had her face with her hands.

"Ye-yes M-My Fuh-Fuhrer, we shall ex-expect th-them to..do..so..." The woman, seeing a comical seaming of the head, being embarrassed by Alivon for speaking her first name, before passing out as her head comical puff a steam cloud, and fell to the table softly. The others sighed knowing this would happen and due to how easy she can be embarrassed by her savior like a schoolgirl crushing on a 'mr popular'. Alivon tilted his head in confusion.

"That strange, I thought she said she got over her sudden moments of blood rush. Huh, oh well, she can rest there while we speak. Anyway..." Alivon continued speaking, ignoring the looks of 'are your serious' as they all know her love for the man but wondered how he didn't see it. Their musings was bout out when Alivon got a message from a holographic projector, to reveal a man with a soldier outfit.

"Forgive me for this interruptance my Fuhrer, but the nature of this call is of the highest importance. We made contact with a crime group in the new colony planet in the Andromeda system yesterday. We would have contacted you then, but the admiral had enacted protocols to secure our colony tightly. But going back to it, we had a firefight with the group, with most of them dead and the others captured, but one of them had escaped and fled the system. They are aligned as money collectors with the criminal lordess called Gardulla The Hutt. Apparently they got lost like the Naboo group did and now the survivor will try to return to it's gang now, which could compromise the secrecy of our existence from the Andromeda galaxy. What are your orders, sir?" The soldier, getting looks of grimaces knowing that one pirate spouting words of a new galactic power would be dismissed, but a group with a crime lord will have more weight to the fold. So they all looked to the head of it all, Alivon Vulken. He could order his men to track the escaped man down until he surrenders, but that could reveal them more easily. Or he could order them to not gun for him and hope the same could happen to him just like the pirate, but the crime lord would want vengeance and will hunt the people responsible, revealing them anyway. The only question is...how to press on, knowing that sooner or later, the galaxy and by extent the Republic, will learn of their existence. Alivon didn't have to think hard on the matter, as his first priority is the safety of all under him, even if it meant risking the invasion of a crime syndicate. But he will not send his men into the unknown, for it meant risking a whole team and he will not approve of such mission, not when they still have the advantage.

"We shall not pursue him. As much as I like to have that thug hanged by his gut entrails, the people, both military and colonist there, are our first priority. But do give the order by me to the TACDF High Admiralty that I want full time, 24/7 patrols far beyond our colony borders to prevent anyone else from spotting us. If anyone that does, regardless of accidental nature or not, they are to be brought in to declassify them of our existence and either have them join us willingly or be forced to have their minds wiped to prevent any slip ups or attempts of blackmail. We just got to Andromeda and set up the campground, I would hate to pack up early knowing the potential of not just the colony itself, but of the galaxy as a whole. If we are to reveal ourselves, it will be on our terms, not theirs." Alivon said, getting confident nods from everyone there. The soldier nodded to prepare the order given by the Fuhrer, but he had a question.

"Acknowledge my Fuhrer, but may I speak freely?" The soldier ask, getting a nod from the man.

"You may, Mr...?" Alivon asked, getting the soldier to snap in attention.

"My Fuhrer, my name and rank is Sergeant Nathaniel Richards of the 38th Shock Force Army Group, Sir." The sergeant said, getting an 'ah' from the leader.

"Ah yes, the 38th army group, the group famous for the siege of the Quidullian capitol. You've just deployed there, no?" Alivon said, getting a nod from the man.

"Yes Sir, we just got here 2 weeks ago. We were designated as a patrol group when we ran into the Hutt gang." Nathinal said, getting a nod from the leader.

"I see, anyway Sergeant Richards, as you were saying?" Alivon said.

"Are you sure that we should not go after him? Forgive me for questioning you, but would it be better to go after him?" The sergeant asked. A Lot of people was staring at him as if he lost his mind, the man was a sergeant questioning a man with a rank of a 15 star general! But Alivon smiled, knowing a newbie when he seen one.

"Nathinal, how old are you? And when did you join our grand military?" The man asked, getting a look of confusion from the soldier, as well as the others.

"Uh...18 years old sir. I've joined when I was 16 sir." The young soldier said, getting looks of understanding. The kid must have went through the Military Academy for Gifted Younglings, basically a school for children that wanted to train themselves early for military careers before hitting bootcamp or officer school. It was something that kids 10 and up could join to pass the summer by or for disciplining troublemakers. But should they have excellent records, the Terran Federation will come up to the parents to discuss potential recruitment for the children, but only if they are 16 since the senate had to lower the age limit for the Terran-Kriegon War, which made Alivon infuriated of even the idea of child soldiers being recruited to help fight a war declared by the mad emperor of the Kriegon Empire. But since then, Alivon used the rule to give the children an option to join early as there were military families that wanted to do the same. But now he was considering revoking the senate ruling back to 18 since, in his eyes, it was robbing a few years of childhood just to increase the number of soldiers in his federation. He shook the thought as he focused on the present as he went to give the clarity to the young soldier.

"Nathaniel, you must've gotten good records to be able to join us early. But you must understand something. Despite the fact that we would not go after the thug, it could actually give us a boon should the galaxy learn of our existence. By what I mean by that, is that the galaxy we found ourselves in is almost identical to ours when we first rose to power after the first Terran-Galactic war. Meaning that, like the early problems we've faced before, the crime rate was very high in places that will have trade routes, especially if they are unguarded. We did guard our ships until the first ones hit us, and since then our trade ships were deemed untouchable. If it is the same there, then we can use the operation to 'fix' a problem for them, won't you agree?" Alivon said, getting a wide eyed look from the young man, as he put the puzzle together.

"By leaving them be, it actually sends them an invitation to attack us, only it will be at their disadvantage since they don't know us, and we can deliver the invading hutt force on a silver platter to the Republic!" The soldier said, getting a nod from the man.

"And it will give the Republic all the means to trust us. Not just as a major galactic power, but as a very potential ally and neighbor. You deduced that very nicely Richards. What was your S.A.T scores, if you don't mind me asking?" Alivon asked, wondering what he has.

"Not at all My Fuhrer, I'm actually proud of it sir. It's 587 sir." The soldier said, and everyone gasped at the score. Alivon, however, rose a brow since, after everything that he had seen, not much would surprise him anymore. This was one of them, since he wrote the score credential system himself, and those who pass 500 have only one destiny, the chance of becoming a Risen Guardsmen, the most difficult branch of the military ever to be asked to joined. The guardsmen is a group that protects the fuhrer's at all times, both at home AND on the battlefield, should war be declared by Alivon or his heir. At times of peace, the Fuhrer would give the highest, most dangerous missions of the federation, missions that are considered suicidal for normal military soldiers, like the future mission on Darwin 4. But for the man and woman of the Risen, it is normal for them since they are superhuman, both physically and spiritually. He thought how to increase his guard by one more, but he had to ask him anyway.

"Well sergent, I believe you have a great future ahead of you. How would you like to join the Risen Guardsmen?" Alivon said, getting a jaw drop from the soldier. The man was trying not to tear up at the offer, but he shook his head.

"As much as I will be honored to join your guard, but I must decline." The soldier said, getting a look of shock from almost everyone but the leader himself.

"I see, may I ask why?" Alivon asked.

"Well sir, it's because I've made friends here. Also, I would like to have a few years on my belt as a soldier of the federation before I committed myself to something greater, like being accepted to your guard." The soldier said, getting a nod from almost everyone.

"Very wise of you Richards. Enjoy the young years ahead you before becoming a guardsmen. You will not regret it. But when you are truly ready, the registration for your joining will be ready for you. Now then, report my orders to your commanding officer and he'll handle the rest. We'll speak to each other sometime in the future. Dismissed." Alivon said, getting a salute from the young man.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The soldier yelled before the hologram ended. Alivon then looked around the room.

"Now then, we're were we? Ah yes, we were discussing how we can extend the range of the Keber Flux Engines. Mr. Zekiya, how is your R&D doing on that front?" Alivon said, getting a nod from the red skinned alien.

"My Fuhrer, my people have developed a engine schematic to replace the current engines for the navy. Despite the reverse engineering from the Naboo ship Mooncaster, we actually have a very deep understanding of how space travel can be simplified by the hyperdrive engine to be able to advance our own engines, but are struggling to put it into practice. I say within 4 years, we can begin replacing the current engines with our 'Hyper Flux Engines' with a few dozen ships of our navy, and should they be successful, we can do so with the rest of our navy and the new ships being built within 10 years." Mr. Zedkiya said, getting a nod from the leader.

"Well done Mr. Zekiya. And what about doing the same for our gate and battle rings? Is that even a possible endeavor?" Alivon asked, getting a nod from the Delvarin man.

"Yes it is possible to do so, but we may need to strengthen the rings internal structure before we put the new engines in them for use. May I suggest the new ring being built in our sector be tested to see how we can improve the current rings?" Mr. Zekiya asked, getting a nod from the leader.

"Very well Mr. Zekiya, you may do so, but that ring is your responsibility. Should something happen to it, you must correct it and may have to cancel the project since the rings is designed to transport cargo ships from one system to another. I would hate to see it destroyed due to an untested engine, you understand right?" Alivon said, getting a nod from Mr. Zekiya.

"My Fuhrer, my people before the liberation was an master engineering race that served the Kriegon empire for 3000 years. We are confident that we can build advanced classes of ring gates and battle rings for our federation. Should something happen, it will be only minor since we'll first test it on our ships before doing so on the ring. We shall give you the field reports before we begin our tests on the ring." Mr. Zekiya said, getting a nod from the leader.

"Very well then. Send me those reports as soon as you done the first tests, for it may speed up the time needed to advance our fleets and rings to lessen the workload we have now and increase the trips needed to have constant stream of cargo between our worlds and systems. Furthermore it will start the lanes and capacity for immigration, business, and academy travels between the Terran Federation and the Galactic Republic, once they know of our existence." Alivon said, getting nods from the group as the Alcarian governor woke up from her 'blood rush', much to Alivon's glee to have her rejoin the discussion.

"Ah, you are awake Ms. Kirera. I was hoping to finish this meeting with everyone present. I hope you had a nice nap." Alivon said, getting a blushed face and a nod from the cute governor. Everyone signed, waiting for the enveable of her passing out again. But Alivon had something on his mind and turned his attention to everyone.

"What is the status of the hull for the mothership?" Alivon asked, getting a cough from the last man who had been silent the whole time, which he prefered it for his past affliction had cause some unease with some of the governors in the past when he was present since the beginning of his career as governor of one of the old homeworlds of the empire.

"My Fuhrer, the hull of the ship is completed and we have began making the infrastructure of the cites, parks, and homes needed as required in the plans. Once we are done, we will begin building the rest of the mobile colony ship's living environment. I hope you are pleased with this report, my Fuhrer." The Kriegon governor said with a bow of his head. Most of the people nodded their heads knowing that the man was trying his best to wash away his former career of being a ship commander of the empire during the war. Alivon nodded his head.

"I am Mr. Domanuk. Your report is well received by everyone here, and I am actually surprised by the speed of the workers of this divided project. May I ask how you did it, as to give inspiration to the others?" Alivon asked, a little suspicious of how fast the hull was built since the others were still trying to make due with what they have, the kriegon had somehow built the hull far ahead of time, for it should not be ready within the next two years. The governor fidgeted in his seat in nervousness, knowing that what he will say not will be welcomed by everyone here.

"I..I had to use another means of receiving workers needed for the project since the last report, since you were displeased by how slow it was going. So I had other means of getting them and now we are ahead of schedule. I hope that is satisfactory, my Fuhrer." The man said, getting a few drops of sweat forming on his face. Alivon knew something was up and pounced on it.

"It would be, Mr. Domanuk, if the project was done as I was informed by the original ship designer, which was 10 years, but somehow you decreased by two and are now starting building the infrastructure of the habitation requirements for constant colonial travel. So...you are either lying, or you underhandedly got more workers to build the main body of the ship. So...I ask you again...How. Did. You. Do it?" Alivon said, very less pleased, hoping that the man hadn't revert back to his imperial ways and would force him to arrest the man right then and there. The kriegon was shaking at this point. He knew that his idea of 'recruitment' of workers will not be unnoticed by the leaders. When he got that first report after his idea took hold, the fact of the speed of the new workers surprised him at first, then it filled with a sense of joy knowing that he had done a good job, but the last filled him with dread as it would look suspicious since in the influx of workers would not be reported since they were not from the population. So, with a breath of calmness, he then look directly at his Fuhrer with eyes of determination, which got an eyebrow raised since this was the first time they saw the fire in his eyes in years.

"My Fuhrer, the influx of workers was not from the population since most of them were still untrusting of the federation. And because of that, I had no choice but to gain workers...from the prisons. Espacully prisoners of war my Fuhrer." The man said, getting looks of shock from everyone there. And for the first time since the war, the looks of anger, hate and distrust from the governors since they were once slaves to the empire came back in full force, but the fuhrer's were impassive as Alivon leaned forward to stare at the former enemy of the war.

"Mr. Altrax Domanuk, choose your next words very carefully, for they may be your last as governor of not only at the seat of this table, but of any for the rest of your days." Alivon said with an cold edge to his voice, making the governor shake again before the man steeled himself.

"My Fuhrer, I know I had no right to use prisoners of war for anything but in light of a growing problem within the prisons, I had to act knowing that you would deny it if it not had any promise of progress. So I had made a program of pardonship for any that wish to serve in the federation in exchange of lowered sentences. You may shut it down if you wish, but know that if you do, you would endanger the entire project sir." Altrax said, getting a look of a raised eyebrow from the leader.

"And how is it that I would endanger the project of the federation's future colonial starship by shutting down your pardonship, of the federations former enemies?" Alivon asked.

"Because you would be destroying them again. All their lives, they had lived to take orders from their superiors. By imprisoning the majority of the anti-Terran soldiers, you not only crushed the spirit of the order they had thrived on, but also created a potential rebellion in the territory of a once proud homeworld of the empire since its founding. But by creating the program, I had hoped to break this growing rebellion and open their eyes to the federation as you had done for me. I had hoped that I didn't offend you by doing this, but if you wish, I shall resign and see myself to the jails." The man said bowing his head in shame. If he had keep his eyes leveled with them, he would see the looks of shock from the non-terrans since they felt the sincerity of the man whose race had once lived to oppress others. But Alivon had a moment to process this piece of intel. For the last 12 years since he allowed the world of one of the 32 original planets of the founding of the Kriegon Empire to join the government and colony systems of the Terran Federation, he had unknowingly created a rebellion that would've destroyed the future transport of many wanting to see the galaxy and by extension the universe, since they were now plans to expand their reach to other galaxies in hopes of finding other life forms to bridge peace with any sentient race they come across with since intergalactic travel is possible. Their next galaxy is the Triangulum Galaxy since it was a local group galaxy, like the Milky Way and Andromeda, and it would be the start of universal travel for Humanity. But now it was saved by a former enemy and it actually put the project ahead of schedule. He then breath a sigh knowing that this will have to be seen in person.

"Despite the fact that you used your governor powers to use prisoners of war to build our grand colony ship, you had used the manpower to put the ship ahead schedule. But, because of that, you had put yourself in a dangerous position now, and if the hull is compromised in anyway shape or form, it will be on your head. Do I make myself clear?" Alivon said with a cold edge in his voice. The kriegon man shuddered in fear of Alivon words, and nodded quickly. But despite the small threat he made, he smiled later and said his next piece.

"But because of that, you've helped those prisoners find a purpose they can live with and see the federation for what it truly is. I will be making a trip there soon to speak to those prisoners, perhaps to speak to them of not only giving them their pardons but also to give them a purpose in our military. What do you think of that, Mr. Altrax?" Alivon said, and everything was silent for a few seconds as everyone, even the guards, head butler and head maid in the room stood and sat there in shock. To think Alivon would allow kriegon warriors that once was loyal to the previous emperor into the Terran Federation military just for helping build their colony ship was, if they spoke freely, madness. Before anyone could speak their minds, Alivon held up his hand to silence the incoming rejections.

"I know what you are thinking. But to be honest, I had thought about how to give those men a reason to be free and live happily in our federation now they don't have to bend their knees to a mad emperor that thought of nothing but conquering others, despite the depression the empire was suffering at the time. But since I've allowed to have news of the empire to reach their eyes and ears, some of them must have thought of the great changes the current emperor had done and felt regret for staying loyal to the mad emperor. Truthfully, I must speak to each and every one of them to see if they have changed their stance and not only give them a reason to live, but to give them a chance of redemption and a path of glory befitting their families descendants. Do you agree, Mr. Domanuk?" Alivon said at last waiting for the response. Everyone sat and stood there for a while before Edmund scoffed in a light chuckle and shook his head, which got the other fuhrers to shake their heads or sign in welcomed defeat at the nature of Vulken's kindness. The governors except the kriegon started smiling at Alivon's nature staying strong and true to its core. The kreigon must have thought so to, as his eyes started watering at the moment that he was waiting for, as the promise to free his men without resulting to war was coming true after all. The fuhrer sat there happy to see the kriegon man tearing up when Edmund spoke up.

"You truly are too kind brother. But are you sure you want to do this? There could be those that will change their minds later on if they feel that they aren't getting what they want." Edmund said, getting some nods from the others. Alivon smiled at his second in command, for he already thought of that.

"I already thought of that, but you must remember something. We Terran's entered the war with no idea how to fight the Kirego Empire, let alone win the war. But it was thanks to the younger banished brother of the emperor that we had their entire strategy and turned it against them. If a royal heir is capable of helping a race who he was thought was weaker then his empire, but still would aid them anyway, then I know there will be others that will do the same after a great dose of humility. And besides, the prison system is taking away the necessary funds for local and planetary projects to keep the people happy. But most importantly, this galaxy had suffered enough hate, anger, and distrust. The time has come to give this galaxy an era that it truthfully deserves. If the occupants of this galaxy is capable of achieving 10,000 years of hatred, anger, and distrust, then it is more than capable of beginning an era of 10,000 years of peace, happiness and love, for we are all brothers and sisters of this beautiful galaxy. It's time to start acting like it, for nothing is stronger than the love of family." Alivon said, getting teary eyes from the governors and determined nods from his brethren. They have been their for their brother since the formation of the Rising Republican Party, the Risen Revolution, the Euro-American War, World War III, The battle for the rise of Earth's capitol Atlantis, The Second Desert Storm, The First Contact War, the brief war against the Galactic Federation of Light, The Terran-Kreigon War, and the War of the Crime Lords, and have help him bring Humanity to where it is today. And now they are ready for their greatest test, heal the pain, distrust and discrimination of the Milky Way Galaxy. Alivon watched the kriegon man as he was struggling to not cry like a child who was given a harsh punishment, only to be rewarded for being humbled by their punishers. Alivon then said his next piece.

"Mr. Altrax, your people will find a great benefit to being one of us, and I'll start with those who had fought us before and show them a higher path than the one your first emperor created 10,000 years ago. Let us do that together...brother." Alivon said, getting a shocked look from the former imperial as he saw the smiles for the Federation's high leaders. This broke whatever dam he had and cried there. He finally had a chance to free his people out of the cycle of hate their past emperor created since his first year of rule. As he sat there and let the tears fall, he failed to see the smiles of the other governors who was touched and humbled by what humanity will remember Alivon Vulken... as the greatest human to ever exist. As they watched, no one noticed the blush intensifying on the face of a certain girl who felt her love for the man soar and will do anything in her power, to be his lover. Kara sat there like a naughty schoolgirl thinking of ways to woo 'her' Fuhrer, while hoping he was not noticing the embarassing face she was certain that she made. But Alivon did notice the face she was making and he was kicking himself for that damn fear of losing a lover like his last one. He really didn't want to feel the same pain like he did then, for because of that fear, he lost the chance of seeing his son grow from a baby to a man he is now, and lost another of his war bother when he forced him to raise his son, which resulted in his falling from the Risen. The guilt was still there, but the past is over and now the future he was ready to make for both of the Terran Federation and the galaxy was about to start. His dream of creating the galactic form of God's Garden of Eden was about to begin. And it will start in their capitol of Atlantis, the risen city, continent and capitol of Earth, the capitol of the Terran Federation.

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Nal Hutta**

Just as soon he told his lordess Gardulla the Hutt, of what had transpired on that moon, she became furious with him and have him tossed into the Rancor Pit. As she and the other hutts hear the human's plea for mercy, which was left on deaf ears, Gardulla had one of them to begin pooling the money for a reward big enough for anyone to assemble a fleet big enough for her next seed of conquest, the destruction of the force that killed the human gang under her rule and send a message to them, no one messes with the Hutts and gets away with it. But as she did so, Jabba watched with interest at how the human recalled his tale. A ship that did not used a hyperdrive and ships that fired what they called slug-throwing weapons at a such a speed, it sounded like a Vibrosaw from hell and the soldiers wore green digital camo uniforms with rounded open helmets. But those are nothing compared to what really stumped him, their name. Just before the firefight, the soldier ordered his group to surrender 'in the name of The United Terran Federation of Systems'. Just who are these 'Terrans'? Are they another human group in the galaxy? Or...are they something else?. Jabba would have to put the thought back into his mind as the Hutt leader ordered him to spread of this 'bounty' on this 'Terran Federation' for making a fool out of her, despite knowing that she could care less of the humans but wanted to keep the image of the terrible Hutts to the rest of the galaxy. Little that they know that what the Hutts had put in motion just as Jabba heard what where the meeting of the fleet should take place, the planet of Malastare.

 **Galactic Republic / Jedi Temple**

In the halls of the Grand Temple of the Jedi Temple, a man by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn was walking to the council chamber after getting an emergency meeting request by none other than Jedi Grand Master of the Order Yoda to discuss the reason behind the disturbance in the Force as of late. They would have discuss it earlier, but with the disappearance of the queen of Naboo, they sent their knights to find her, only for her to return three days later and continued her rule without much change, except she was more happier than they saw her just prior to her 'pirate' attack. It had stumped both the Jedi and the senate at the nature of her 'attack' but chalked it up to a fool trying to gain fame and moved on without much care. But recently, the Force had been 'acting' strange for the past three days, and everyone, and Jinn meant everyone in the Jedi Order have felt it. From spontaneous bouts of joy and happiness to bouts of tears and sadness, to which they don't even know why they happen, but when it did, it left them with more questions than answers as sometimes the emotions they felt was those the Jedi try to suppress to destroy any link that could be used against them...or be used to bring them into the dark side of the force. Qui-Gon could never understand why they must keep that rule of emotions and rule of attachments from the time since the hundred year darkness, or more simply the Jedi Rebellion which in turn created the Sith, but he know there are those who felt the same, but had stayed silent for they know Yoda now not abolish it. But now after what was happening, something must be done, for those that experience these sudden bouts of happiness had one thing in common; they would be more focused in their training and studies than those without them. But he train of thought ended when he reached the chamber, much of the guards that stood there and open the door.

"The masters have been expecting you, Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn." The temple guard said.

"Thank you, is everyone here?" The knight asked.

"All but you sir." The guard said, getting a nod from the knight as he walked in and stood before the masters of the Order. Among them are Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and his master, Count Dooku.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, we been expecting you for sometime. Have you run to trouble on your way here?" The future sith lord asked his former padawan with such kindness, people wouldn't believe that he would turn to the dark side. Qui-Gon smiled at his master's teasing as he finally stopped his pace.

"I did Master Dooku, for I have meet a couple of young women that wanted my hand in marriage. Of course I had to turn them down, much to their sadness." The knight said with a joking smirk, which got a few chuckles and eyerolls from some of the masters. But that was the end of joke when he spoke the truth of his lateness.

"But with seriousness masters, I had to help another padawan with their bouts of sadness. She couldn't stop until she cried herself to sleep. She is currently resting in her room." Qui-Gon Jinn said, much to the mummers of the masters before him.

"Another one. That's the 50th one this week! How many more must suffer this confusion before it ends? Do we even know what is causing all of this?!" Count Dooku said, with a tinge of anger in his voice. The others were agreeing to this before it was stopped by Mace Windu.

"We don't need this now Dooku. It does baffle me how most of our padawans and knights have felt strongly on this matter, but we masters need to remind them that strong emotions could lead them to the dark side, and need to retrain them to stop anyone from doing so." Mace Windu said, getting a scuff from the Count.

"Which is why we need to train them how to best use them for the light side of the force. Don't you think it's odd that those that suffer the bouts of sadness are less connected to the force than those that aren't? And that isn't to remind you that those that experience bouts of happiness are not only more focused on their studies, but experace strong connections to the Force. We need answers, and the longer we wait, the more of our order suffers from this confusion, that not even master Yoda can't explain it." Dooku said, which started an argument from the rest of the counsel. For the first time since the old Republic, the Jedi never felt so divided on what to do of the situation that they are in. On one hand, they can ignore it and move on, or find out who or what is responsible for this. But now that stopped when Yoda smacked his cane to silence them. Dooku must have felt guilty for what he did and try to correct it.

"Master Yoda...forgive me for what I.." No...Apologize, you do not. Right, on the matter, you are." Dooku said, only to be interrupted by Yoda, which got looks of shock from everyone, even Dooku.

"I...I am?" Dooku said with heiatance. To which Yoda nodded again.

"The matter of this confusion, right you are. Continuation of this matter, It can not. Stirring in response to this, the dark side is. The Jedi, act, they must." Yoda said, getting jaw drops from everyone, since Yoda was always wanted to handle matters peaceful, but now he was acting like he was ready for war. Realizing that this is effecting Yoda too, Qui-Gon thought it would be best to tell them what he had learned just a while back, a rumor more precise.

"Actually masters, I may have a piece of this elusive puzzle for awhile now if I must be honest." Qui-Gon Jinn said, getting looks from everyone. Before anyone could speak up, Mace took the charge.

"And just what is this piece is, we may ask? For it would nice to know by now." Mace Windu said a little heated, getting nods from some of the consel.

"Forgive me for not speaking about it right away, but I wasn't so sure if this rumor that I heard would be relevant. If not for what I pieced together yesterday." Qui-Gon Jinn said, getting mummors of how a rumor was gonna save this.

"I don't think we time to ponder on rumors Qui-Gon, for this is a serious matter to undertake now, and gossiping is the last thing we need to speak about." Mace Windu said, getting a hand out from Dooku.

"Hold on, my old friend. Qui-Gon is not the type to believe everything he hears so easily. If Qui-Gon is easy to speak about any rumor at all, then it must have held some truth in them." Dooku, getting some nods from the masters. Dooku then turned to his former padawan.

"Now then, speak of this rumor Qui-Gon, and hope it does not waste our time as Mace had said." Dooku said, getting a nod from the knight.

"I wouldn't have brought it up at a time like this, if I didn't think it would have a connection. This rumor I speak of was from a pirate be name of Keira, the one that have claimed in trying to kidnap the queen of Naboo for a price." Qui-Gon said, getting some gasps in shock at this rumor.

"Kidnap? The Queen Yrama of Naboo? The queen reported to have been able to turn back the pirate after their starfighters came to her rescue. There should be nothing more to it." Mace Windu said, getting some nods from the master in agreement.

"I thought so as well, but that was before I heard the story...from Keira himself. Apparently after her defeat, she begin to spoke of what really happen. It is for certain that what has cause this pirate defeat are very different then what the Queen reported." Qui-Gon said, getting some looks of shock at what the knight was trying to say.

"You think the queen lied?" Mace said with a disbelief tone.

"By lying that she was attacked by pirates, then no. She was telling the truth for sure. But by how the pirates were forced away, then yes she had lied." Qui-Gon said, getting look of disbelief from most of the Jedi.

"Why would she lie to not only the Jedi Counsel, but to the Galactic Republic? If they found out why she lied, they would think she was hiding something." Mace said, getting irritated at the thought that the queen did not tell them the full truth.

"Perhaps the idea her hiding something isn't as far fetched than you would think it is." Qui-Gon said, getting looks from everyone that speak disbelief.

"You think she is hiding something?" Mace said, getting a nod from the knight.

"Yes I believe so masters. That fact that she wasn't bothered when she was telling us about her attack, but was fidaging when we asked her how she escape them." Qui-Gon pointed out, getting some looks of realization.

"Now that you bought that up, she did looked slightly uncomfortable at that line of questioning." Dooku said, getting a nod from the knight and a few masters.

"Yes she did. Now back to the rumor. What the pirate said was different than what the queen said. The pirate said that she wasn't forced away from his target by not starfighters...but by a fleet of five warships." Qui-Gon said, and everything was very silent. Finally Mace got himself together because if what he said was true, then someone was acting against the Republic law against having an active fleet of warships, with the exception of the Trade Federation, but they wouldn't do that just to save her.

"And...the nature of this fleet?" Mace asked.

"The pirate said their name only once when she was telling her tale. Apperatnety...this fleet belong to a group of humans...called The United Terran Federation of Systems." Qui-Gon said, and that was when the mummers begin with such worry that they did notice the shocked realization from another master.

"Now that you mention that, maybe that rumor isn't as far fetched as you said. For I too have heard a rumor that has been troubling me." Another master spoke, that got everyone to stop and looked at the man.

"You've heard a rumor too, Plo Koon?" Mace asked, getting a nod from the masked Jedi.

"Indeed. At the time, I thought it was just as baseless as the pirates story. But now that I've thinking about it, it may have some connection. Apperatinly Gardulla The Hutt has put a bounty of over 300 million credits to anyone who can assemble a fleet to destroy whatever take out one of their money collecting gangs, since they had warships on their side. What bothered me that most was its name. At the time I thought was made up, but I know it is certainly not made up." Plo Koon said, getting looks of shock from everyone but Qui-Gon and Yoda.

"Are you saying that..." Dooku ask before stopping, wanting to not say it. But that was done for him by Plo Koon.

"Indeed. The bounty was place on a group the Hutts believed that they were called The United Terran Federation of Systems." Plo Koon finished, getting almost everyone to stare into space at the realization of the nature of this group. Yet it wasn't over as someone else spoke up.

"I have something as well." A woman said, getting looks from everyone. Just what was next?!

"What is it Master Billaba?" Mace asked, getting a look of uncertainness from the once calm Jedi.

"Well this was a report from a junker ship near the Jakku system. I too thought it was preposterous at the what the Jucker had claimed...but.." At this the Jedi was starting to lose it as this was starting to feel like a crazy tale unfolding before them.

"Don't tell me..." Mace said, getting a nod from Depa.

"At first it sounded outlandish. But after what we just heard, maybe now it wasn't. The Jucker reported to see a large fleet of warships by the hundreds, followed by...what he said...a giant ring that could fit around the one of the moons of Coruscant...and it would still fit." Depa said. At this point they didn't dare said anything at this point, because this tale was getting crazier by the minute. But she continued anyway.

"At first it wasn't worth remembering at all, but what the junker reported to see on one of their vessels is now making me shake. The ships had names beside the four letters that now makes sense to me. It was the identification of what faction the ships belong too...it read UTFS...or if I'm so bold to say...United Terran Federation of Systems ships." Luminera finished, and everyone was trying to wrap their heads around this. First it was a rumor by a pirate, than a bounty by the Hutts, and now it was a report by a Junker. Whats next!?

And, as if the Force wanted to deliver the kicker, a woman suddenly gasp as if she had put it all together.

"By the Force, I know what's responsible for the padawans bouts of emotions!" A Jedi master said, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"What is it Master Gallia?" Dooku said, dreading what he was about to hear.

"Think about it masters. When did the queen reported the pirate attack?" She ask her fellow masters.

"Three days ago, but what does that have..." "When did the pirate starting saying these rumors?" Mace asked before being cut off by Adi.

"Three days ago, master Gallia." Qui-Gon said, having an idea what she was getting at, but wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes. Now when did the bounty by the Hutts came out?" She asked.

"Just today...but that was around when the queen returned to Naboo." Plo Koon said, getting worried of what she was getting at.

"Yes, now when that report from the Junker came out?" She said, getting a wide eyed look from her female friend.

"Just today! Just like the bounty from the Hutts!" She said, and she waited for what would be the answer.

"Ok, now with all that together, when did this current disturbance in the Force happened?" She asked, and everyone had the epiphany they needed. The way the pirate was turned back from her attempted kidnapping, the nature of the queen after she returned, the sudden and high amount of money by the bounty from the Hutts, and the strange eyewitness report from the Junker, and now...it all made sense now. Who or whatever this 'United Terran Federation of Systems' is, they are the cause of the disturbance in the Force! They sat there in silence, daring not to say anything as the weight of the situation they now found themselves. The last time a human group had cause this much concern is the Mandalorians, and that ended badly. If somehow another group was doing the same, then they believe was a sign of the ends times for their order. But before they can claim that they are, a knock from the door sounded out. Shaken by the suddenness of the knock, Mace yelled out an enter, hopefully for a distraction from what they have pieced together. But that would be for not as a messenger came in with an urgency

"Masters of the Jedi Order. I bring you a report from the planet of Pantora. One of it's people that was supposed to be a senator for the Republic senate was kidnapped by cartel thugs and had made off with the senator, but one of them was captured." The messenger said.

"Where did he say they were heading off to?" Dooku asked.

"To Malastare Master Dooku. Is that all masters?" The messenger asked, getting looks of shock from what he said.

"Yes, thank you for delivering this report to us." Mace said, as the messenger left, Plo Koon had a look of shock, which was noticed by Qui-Gon Jinn.

"What is it Master Plo Koon?" Qui-Gon asked, getting everyone attention.

"The bounty placed by the Hutts said that the meeting place for will be at Malastare." Plo Koon said, getting looks of shock from everyone. Perhaps this was a sign. But that was halted by a message from a holocon. The Jedi Master Mace accepted the call, and see a form of one of the queens advisors.

"Master Jedi, I speak with an matter of urgency. Ever since the queen has returned, she had been acting strange, so I thought she was a fake. And since then the queen has been making contact with an unknown group in the galaxy. She told them to put what she called 'a ring gate' near the planet of Malastare, for hiding to enact a trade route with them." The advisor said, flooring the Jedi as they stared in shock as now everything was pieced together as if by fate. Mace tried swallowing the growing spit in his mouth, but he was falling, and Yoda had to take over.

"Thank you for the report miss. The Queen, Invasagate, we shall." Yoda said.

"Thank you master Jedi, may the Force be with you." The advisor said, ending the holocom. The Jedi sat there in wonder. It was one thing after the other with this rumored, Terran Federation' and now they know for certain of their existence. But hopeful of peaceful relations with them, they shall send a few masters to speak with them at Malastare. Little did everyone that will meet there knew, that it would be that site of the unveiling of the Terran Federation. And the beginning of the grand interaction between the Terran Federation and the Galactic Republic.

 **Holy shit that was easy! :D NOW! I know this is sooner than you think, but I have to give you the next chapter because I've planned to have all of this in the last chapter, but decided to make this a third chapter of the story and give you guys a filler of what's about to come. I asked for a reference of a map that had the continent of Atlantis from an artist on deviant art. I would give the link to his page but Fanfiction doesn't allow it (at least to my knowledge), but the name of the artist is ProjectWarSword and the name of the art is Age of Atlantis - New Version. Give the artist on deviant-art some love and tell him thank you for making the awesome map and let it be a representation of Earth for this story, (now if only we have that map with glowing and metal rings? ;) )I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


End file.
